Black Butler Song Lyrics
by Eric's Alan
Summary: The lyrics to various Black Butler songs
1. UnmeiAlan to Eric no Theme

******DISCLAIMERS: **I **__****_DO _****___NOT_** OWN KUROSHITSUJI! YANA TOBOSO DOES!

******NOTES:** I only proofed this once so if there are any errors please tell me :) also I was typing this with one arm so the speed of the updates will be very slow. I apologize for this.

**Unmei ~Alan to Eric no Theme**

Eric: Omae to itami wo  
Wakeaeru nara  
Donna tsumi mo Okasou

Omae ga shindara  
Koori no hoho ni  
Ichido dake KISS shite

Alan: Tabi ni deyou

Eric: Tabi ni deyou

Alan: Kyou kara futari

Eric: ERICA no hana no

Alan: Kodoku na kage Kasanete

Eric: Kodoku mo Kasanete

Alan: Tatta hitori Umareta no wa

Eric: Aa Hitori umareta wake wa

Alan: Yorisoiau Tame da ne

Eric: Kitto futari Deau tame da ne

Alan: Tomo yo Sore ga sadame

Eric: Tomo yo Sore ga sadame dakara

Alan: Namida wa Mou iranai

Eric: Namida wa Mou iranai

Alan: Tatta hitori Umareta no wa

Eric: Aa Hitori umareta wake wa

Alan: Yorisoiau Tame da ne

Eric: Kitto futari Deau tame da ne

Alan: Tomo yo Sore ga sadame

Eric: Tomo yo Sore ga sadame dakara

Alan: Namida wa Mou iranai

Eric: Namida wa Mou iranai

**Fate ~Alan and Eric's Theme**

Eric: I will commit any sin

if it allows me to share your pain

When you die

I will kiss your icy cheek

Alan: Let's go on a trip

Eric: Let's go on a trip

Alan: Starting today, the two of us

Eric: piling up the Ericas'

Alan: piling up our lonely shadows.

Eric: loneliness

Alan: I was born alone

Eric: Yes, the reason I was born alone

Alan: to lean close to you

Eric: is so that the two of us could meet

Alan: My friend, that is our fate

Eric: My friend, since that is our fate.

Alan: We don't need tears anymore

Eric: We don't need tears anymore


	2. Keiyaku

_**Keiyaku**_

**Sebastian**

Agake Kutsujoku ni mamire

Tsukame Sono kumo no ito wo

Soshite Zetsubou no fuchi wo

Nogare Furidashi ni modore

Kokkei na anata Azakeru tsuki wo

Uchiotosu koto mo Dekiru

Kono na wo yobeba ii Ima sugu ni

Fukushuu no negai wa Kanau deshou

Furueru tamashii to Hikikae ni

Keiyaku wa musubare Anata wa MY LORD

Tsuzuku Ryoujoku no hate ni

Warae Fujouri na hibi wo

Waishou na anata Togameru kami wo

Fumitsubusu koto mo Dekiru

Sasagete amasazu ni Nomihosou

Anata no sashidashita Sono tamashii

Akuma ni kashizukare Mamorareta

Itoshiki yakusoku no Houshuu

Kono na wo yobeba ii sugu ni

Fukushuu no negai wa Kanau deshou

Furueru tamashii to Hikikae ni

Keiyaku wa musubare Anata wa MY LORD

_**Contract **_

Struggle, smeared with humiliation

Take that spider thread,

escape the pit of despair

and go back to the start

I can even shoot down the moon

that is sneering at your ludicrousness

Call my name right now,

and your wish will be granted

In exchange for your trembling soul

the contract is made, and you are My Lord.

Jeer at those irrational days

at the end of your lasting disgrace.

I can even crush the god

that is chastising at your pettiness

I will hold up the soul that you offered me

and drink it to the last drop.

A reward for the pitiable promise,

served and protected by a demon.

Call my name right now,

and your wish of revenge will be granted.

In exchange for your trembling soul

the contract is made, and you are My Lord


	3. Black and White

**BLACK AND WHITE**

**Sebastian and Ciel**

**Sebastian: **Anata no sono koe Yoru ni hibiku

Keiyaku no moto ni Negau mama ni

**Ciel: **Omae wa akuma de Tada no tegoma

Boku no te hira de Yoru ni odoru

**Sebastian: **Meirei koso ga subete

**Ciel:** Meirei koso ga subete

**Sebastian: **Kono mi sasage

Kuro ni

**Ciel: **Shiro ni

**Sebastian:** Somaru

**Ciel: **CHESS ni

**Sebastian: **Saa CHECKMATE wo

Ou ni

**Ciel: **Boku ni

**Sebastian:** Chikau

**Ciel: **Chikae

**Sebastian: **Shinjitsu wo sasageru

**BLACK AND WHITE**

**Sebastian: **Your voice echoes in the night

I will do as you wish,as stated in the contract.

**Ciel:** You are a demon, just a pawn.

You will dance in the night on the palm of my hand.

Sebastian: Orders are everything

Ciel: Orders are everything

Sebastian: I offer myself to you.

In black

Ciel: In white

Sebastian: Dyed

Ciel: On the chessboard

Sebastian: Get a checkmate

I vow

Ciel: Vow

Sebastian: To the king

Ciel: To me

Sebastian: I will bring you the truth


	4. Sei to Shi no Sukima Alan no Theme

**Sei to Shi no Sukima~Alan no Theme**

Alan

Ima mo sora de kagayaku

Shinds hoshi no kioku

Itsuka ore mo dare ka no

Hikari ni naritai

Nagai tabi wo Tsuzuketekita

Kodoku na kage Hikizuri

Tatta hitori Umareochite

Mata hitori de Shindeku

Sore ga sadame na no ni

Namida ga deru no wa Naze

**The Crevice Between Life and Death~Alan's Theme**

The memories of dead stars

are still shining in the sky

Someday I,too,

want to become somebody's light

I've been on a long trip,

dragging along a lonely shadow

I was born alone in this world

and alone I will die.

If this is my fate,

then why are tears coming from my eyes?


	5. Hanakotoba wa Kodoku Eric no Theme

**Hanakotoba wa "Kodoku" ~Eric no Theme**

_**Eric**_

Omae to itami wo

Wakeaeru nara

Donna tsumi mo Okasou

Omae ga shindara

koori no hoho ni

Ichido dake KISS shite

Hitsugi kazaru ERICA no hana no

Hanakotoba wa "kodoku"

Kono yo ni Hitori umarete

Toki ga kureba Hitori shindeku

Sore ga sadame

Na no ni namida Koboreru no wa naze

**The Flower's Meaning is "Loneliness" ~Eric's Theme**

I will commit any sin

if it allows me

to share your pain

When you die

I will kiss your icy cheek once

The ericas adorning the coffins

mean "loneliness" in the flower language

I was born alone in this world

and when the time comes, alone I will die.

This is my fate,

but why are tears rolling down my cheeks?


	6. Checkmate

_**CHECKMATE**_

Sebastian,Ciel,Alan,Eric,Grell,William, Ronald, Abberline,Hanks,Bard,Finny, Mey-Rin,Druitt

_**Sebastian: **_Unmei no yoru ga

Maku wo akeru

Oitsumeta emono

Shitomemasu ka

_**Ciel: **_Omae wa akuma de

Tada no tegoma

Keredo saikyou no

Shitsuji dakara

_**Sebastian: **_Meidei koso go Subete

_**Ciel: **_Meidei koso ga Subete

_**Sebastian:**_ Kono mi Sasage

Kuro ni

_**Ciel:**_ Shiro ni

_**Sebastian:**_ Somaru

_**Ciel: **_CHESS ni

_**Sebastian: **_Saa CHECKMATE wo

Ou ni

_**Ciel:**_Boku ni

_**Sebastian: **_Chikau

_**Ciel: **_Chikae

_**Sebastian: **_Anata no ken ni naru

_**Druitt:**_ Crystal Palace

Soko ga butai

_**Eric:**_ Sen no tamashii ga

Hikari hanatsu

_**William:**_ Arienai koto go

Okiteimasu

_**Ronald:**_ Shikumareta wana ga

Maneku higeki

_**Abberline:**_ Hannin wa dare? Dare da?

_**Hanks:**_ Hannin wa dare? Dare da?

_**Bard,Finny,Mey-Rin:**_ Hannin wa dare? Dare da?

_**Druitt&Eric: **_Toki wa kitari

_**Sebastian:**_ Kuro ni

_**Ciel: **_Shiro ni

_**William&Ronald:**_ Somaru

_**Alan&Grell:**_ CHESS ni

_**Sebastian&Ciel:**_ Saa CHECKMATE wo

_**Wiliam,Ronald,Alan,&Grell:**_ CHECKMATE wo

_**Sebastian:**_ Tsumi to

_**Ciel:**_ Batsu ga

_**Abberline&Hanks:**_ Kawasu

_**Alan&Grell:**_ Aibu

_**Sebastian&Ciel:**_Ano OPERA HOUSE de

_**William,Ronald,Alan,&Grell:**_ OPERA HOUSE de

_**Eric&Druitt:**_ Kuro ni

_**Bard,Finny,Mey-Rin,Abberline,&Hanks:**_ Shiro ni

_**Eric&Druitt: **_Somaru

_**Bard,Finny,Mey-Rin,Abberline,&Hanks:**_ CHESS ni

_**Sebastian&Ciel:**_ Saa CHECKMATE wo

_**All except Sebastian&Ciel**_: CHECKMATE wo

_**Sebastian:**_ Ou ni

_**Ciel: **_Boku ni

_**Sebastian:**_ Chikau

_**Ciel:**_Chikae

_**Sebastian:**_ Anata no ken ni naru

_**Sebastian:**_ The curtains rise on that fateful night.

Shall I exterminate

the cornered prey?

_**Ciel:**_ You are a demon,

just a pawn.

But you are also

the strongest butler.

_**Sebastian:**_ Orders are everything

_**Ciel: **_Orders are everything

_**Sebastian:**_ I offer myself to you

In black

_**Ciel: **_In white

_**Sebastian:**_ We are dyed

_**Ciel: **_On the chessboard

_**Sebastian:**_ Get a checkmate

I vow

_**Ciel: **_Vow

_**Sebastian:**_ To the king

_**Ciel:**_ To me

_**Sebastian:**_ I will become your sword

_**Druitt:**_ Crystal Palace is the stage

_**Eric:**_ A thousand souls radiate light

_**William:**_ Something incredible is about to happen

_**Ronald:**_ A trap laid to bring about tragedy

_**Abberline:**_ Who is culprit? Who?

_**Hanks:**_ Who is the culprit? Who?

_**Bard,Finny,&Mey-Rin: **_Who is the culprit? Who?

_**Eric&Druitt:**_ The time has come

_**Sebastian:**_ In black

_**Ciel:**_ In white

_**William&Ronald:**_ We are dyed

_**Alan&Grell: **_On the chessboard

_**Sebastian&Ciel:**_ Get a checkmate

_**William,Ronald,Alan,&Grell:**_ Checkmate

_**Sebastian:**_Crime

_**Ciel: **_And punishment

_**Abberline&Hanks:**_ Exchange

_**Alan&Grell:**_ Caresses

_**Sebastian&Ciel:**_ In that opera house

_**William,Ronald,Alan,&Grell:**_ Opera house

_**Eric&Druitt:**_ In black

_**Bard,Finny,Mey-Rin,Abberline,&Hanks: **_In white

_**Eric&Druitt:**_ We are dyed

_Bard,Finny,Mey-Rin,Abberline,&Hanks:_ On the chessboard

_**Sebastian&Ciel:**_ Get a checkmate

_**All except Sebastian&Ciel:**_ Checkmate

_**Sebastian:**_ I vow

_**Ciel:**_ Vow

_**Sebastian:**_ To the king

_**Ciel:**_ To me

_**Sebastian:**_ I will become your sword


	7. Shinigami Haken Kyoukai no Theme

**Shinigami Haken Kyoukai no Theme**

_**William, Ronald,Grell,Alan,Eric**_

**Ronald: **Shinigami haken kyoukai desu

**William:** Kisoku wo junshu!

**William&Ronald: **Yaburu no dare?

**Grell: **Da~re

**Eric:** Mohanteki na shinigami desu

**Alan:**Jikan wo genshu!

**Eric&Alan:** Chikoku wa dare? Da~re?

**All:** Sono ichi!

**William&Ronald:** Shinigami wa Megane chakuyou no koto

**All: **Sono ni!

**Eric&Alan:** DEATH SCYTHE wo Chanto teire suru koto

**All:** Sono san! Shokeihi wa

Getsumatsu ni seisan wo

Sono yon! HANDSOME ni

**Grell:** Aeba sono hi Yuukyuu yon

**All:** Yoteisha no shi Mihari

Tamashii Kaishuu suru

Yudan wa Kinmotsu da

Ueta akuma-tachi ni

Kasumetorareru zo!

**All:** Shinigami haken kyoukai desu

Hageshiku Dance!

Shitemasu ga

Ikigire suru shinigami desu

Mechakucha chouju

Bareru no dare? Da~re?

**All: **Sono go! Egao mo naku

Buaisou ni hataraite

Sono roku! Teji ni wa

**Ronald:** Shigoto yamete Goukon da!

**William:** Jiken ga okitemasu

**Ronald:** Zangyou ka yo Kon'ya wa

**Eric:** Shisha to tamashii no

Kaze ga chigau! Mazui!

**All: **Chousa ni noridase!

**All: **Shinigami haken kyoukai desu

Kisoku wo junshu!

MUST desu!

Mohanteki na shinigami desu

Jikan wo genshu!

Chikoku wa dare? Da~re?

**William:** Tarundemasu yo Anata

**Alan: **Taisetsu na megane zureteru

**Ronald: **Dou'ssu ka? Intai shichaeba

**Eric:**Minna ooyorokobi sa

**Grell:** Itai no ne...Ai wa...A~n

**All: **Yoteisha no shi Mihari

Tamashii Kaishuu suru

Yudan wa Kinmotsu da

Ueta akuma-tachi ni

Kasumetorareru zo!

**All:** Shinigami haken kyoukai desu

Hageshiku Dance!

Shitemasu ga

Tada no jimi na shinigami desu

Mechakucha chouju!

Sore himitsu

Shinigami haken kyoukai(**Grell: **DEATH!)

Kisoku wo junshu!

MUST desu!

Mohanteki na shinigami desu

Jikan wo genshu!

Chikoku wa dare? Da~re?

**The Shinigami Dispatch Society's Theme**

**Ronald:** We are the Shinigami Dispatch Society

**William:** We obey the rules!

**William&Ronald: **Who is breaking them?

**Grell:** Who?

**Eric: **We are exemplary shinigami

**Alan:** Always punctual!

**Eric&Alan:** Who is late? Who?

**All: **Number 1!

**William&Ronald:** Shinigami must wear glasses

**All: **Number 2!

**Eric&Alan:** They must take care of their death scythe

**All: **Number 3! Sundry expenses

must be settled by the end of the month

Number 4! If you meet someone handsome

**Grell: **then you can consider yourself remunerated

**All: **We keep watch on the scheduled deaths

and collect the souls.

We must never relax our guard

or the hungry demons

will snatch them away!

**All: **We are the Shinigami Dispatch Society

We dance wildly

but

we are short of breath (? I THINK THIS IS CORRECT...)

We live a really long life!

Who will be exposed? Who?

**All: **Number 5! We work coldly

without even a smile

Number 6! And when the fixed time comes

**Ronald: **We stop working and go party!

**William: **An incident occurred.

**Ronald: **Overtime tonight?

**Eric: **The number of the dead and souls don't match! Damn!

**All: **Let's start the investigation!

**All:** We are the Shinigami Dispatch Society

We obey the rules!

It's a must!

We are exemplary shinigami

Always punctual!

Who is late? Who?

**William:** You are slacking off

**Alan: **Your important glasses are tilted

**Ronald: **How about retiring?

**Eric:** I bet everybody would be very happy

**Grell:** Love is...so painful...Ahnn

**All:** We keep watch on the scheduled deaths

and collect the souls.

We must never relax our guard

or the hungry demons

will snatch them away!

**All: **We are the Shinigami Dispatch Society

We dance wildly

but

we are short of breath

We live a really long life

But that's a secret

We are the Shinigami Dispatch Society (**Grell:** DEATH)

We obey the rules!

It's a must!

We are exemplary shinigami

Always punctual!

Who is late? Who?


	8. Hallucination

Hallucination

Sebastian

Azamuku ni wa Ososugite

Sasayaku ni wa Orokasugite

Sono omoi wo tsuki ni utsushi Yoru wo wataru

Hito wa minna Zetsubou no

Kago no naka de Kurasu kotori

Dare ka ga kagi kowasanai to Tobenai

Furete sugu ni Hagasu kuchibiru

Kore wa yume Itsumo yume

Nami no you ni Dakiyoserarete

Unmei ga kuzureyuku oto wo kiku

Karame nagara Mayou yubisaki

Sore wa tsumi? Soretomo wana?

Koori datta Mune no honoo ga

Tokedashite moedashite me wo tojiru

Nando mo mita yume

Demo kon'ya wa...

Too late to dissimulate,

too foolish to be whimpered,

I project those feelings on the moon and travel through the night.

All people are birds

living in the cage of despair.

They cannot fly unless someone breaks the lock.

Lips touch and then peel away

This is a hallucination,the usual hallucination.

I am drawn close like a wave

and I can hear the sound of fate crumbling away.

Fingers intertwine and stay.

Is that a sin? Or a trap?

The previously frozen fire in my chest

melts down, starts burning and I close my eyes.

I have seen this hallucination many times,

but tonight it's...


	9. Shi no Toge

_**Shi no Toge**_

Amaki "shi no toge" no mitsu

Kuchiru koto naki Shinigami no tamashii

Nemurasetamae

Kiyoki "shi no toge" no doku

Yasuragi no nai Eien no tamashii

Houmuritamae

Kasuresare jikan ga

Kizamu musuu no kizu

Ikiru koto ga Goumon nara

Nani wo abaku?

Amaki "shi no toge" no mitsu

Kuchiru koto naki Shinigami no tamashii

Nemurasetamae

_**Thorn of Death**_

Sweet honey of the "thorns of death",

put to sleep the Shinigami's soul

that never decays

Pure poison of the "thorns of death",

bury the eternal soul

that knows no peace

Time blurs away,

carving countless wounds.

If living is a torture,

then what do you disclose?

Sweet honey of the "thorns of death",

put to sleep the Shinigami's soul

that never decays.


	10. Yes, My Lord

**_Yes, My Lord_**

**Sebastian,Ciel,Bardroy, Mey-Rin,**

**Finnian**

**__****Sebastian: ****Sadame tsumugi**

**Tokoshie ni tsuzuku ibara ni michi mo**

**Aruji ayumu nara watashi wa soba ni iru**

**Kono mune ni chikaishi, chuusei wa yuragu kotonaku**

**Aruji mamorinuku tsurugi to narimashou**

**Sore ga waga shime**

**__****Bardroy: ****Tatoeba arashi ga!**

**__****Sebastian:**** Kite mo**

**__****Mey-Rin: ****Donna toki demo?**

**__****Sebastian: ****Reisei ni**

**__****Finnian: ****Aruji go iru nara!**

**__****Sebastian: ****Mukaete misemashou**

**Itsumono asa wo**

**__****Mey-Rin:**** Phantomhive's **

**__****Sebastian:**** Shitsuji**

**__****Finnian: ****Bokura no tehon!**

**__****Sebastian: ****Tarumono**

**__****Bardroy: ****Sasuga da ze!**

**__****Sebastian: ****Kono teido dekinaktue dou shimatsu?**

**Deshou? **

**Sore wa sate oki**

**Anataga wa ima nanji ga gozonji?**

**SUUPU no shikomi ga owattenai desu yo!**

**__****Bardroy: ****Wa-tta yo!**

**__****Sebastian:**** Kusamushiri wa itsumade meteba owaru no desu ka?**

**__****Finnian: ****Gomen nasa-i!**

**__****Sebastian: ****ROOZENDAARU de**

**Toriso roeta shokuhin wo watta no wa**

**Yahari anata deshou ka?**

**__****Mey-Rin: ****Ha, hai desu daa!**

**__****Sebastian: ****Mattaku motte**

**darashinai desu ne**

**Shiyourin no...**

**Jikaku wo moshi nasai!**

**__****Ciel: ****Bakabakahii **

**Boku wa heya ni modoru zo.**

**__****Sebastian:****Iie bocchan**

**Honjisu no yotei yu wa kore kara**

**Saa Gojunbi wo**

**Ee Tatoe nani go okoroutomo**

**Watashi wa aruji no tame**

**Tsuku dake desu kara**

**Dozo Watashime ni mei wo**

**Sou Kono karada mo kono kokora mo sasageta amata ni mei wo itadakeru nara**

**Watashi wa iimashou**

**Takaraka ni**

**YES MY LORD**

_**Yes My Lord**_

_**Sebastian:**_ Destiny spins

If my lord walks for eternity along this thorny path

I will walk beside him

Hands on my heart with unshakeable loyalty

Like a sword I will protect my lord to the end

This is my mission

_**Bardroy: **_What about storms?

_**Sebastian:**_ Even if they come

_**Mey-Rin:**_Whenever the time?

_**Sebastian: **_Calmly

_**Finnian: **_What if the master is here?

_**Sebastian:**_ I will receive him

just like every morning

_**Mey-Rin: **_Phantomhive's-!

_**Sebastian: **_Butler

_**Finnian: **_Our rolemodel!

_**Sebastian: **_That is my role

_**Bardroy: **_Yeah, as good as always!

_**Sebastian: **_What to do about your failures this time?

I wonder?

Set that aside

Aren't you aware of the time?

The soup isn't ready yet!

_**Bardory: **_Kay, got it!

_**Sebastian: **_How long before you're finished weeding?

_**Finnian: **_I'm so sorry!

_**Sebastian: **_The one who broke the Rosenthal porcelain

Was you,of course,wasn't it?

_**Mey-Rin: **_Y-yes!

_**Sebastian: **_Honestly...

You are truly careless...

Be more careful...

_**Ciel:**_ This is stupid I'm going back to bed

_**Sebastian:**_ No,Young Master

The schedule for today starts here

Well,the preparations are finished

Yes,if anything should happen

For the sake of my lord

I will work myself to exhaustion

Please,give it to your humble servant

That's right,my body and heart are dedicated to you and you will give your life to me.

So let me say

Loudly

Yes my lord.

_**SebastianFan123: **_I apologize for the way this is written and for any mistakes I might have made in this one. Also I am now taking requests for songs. I would like to thank everyone who has stayed with me up till this point. I'm not finished yet though. I will be doing the openings and endings to the anime as well. Again I am now taking requests.


	11. Monochrome no Kiss

**TV Version 1**

_**Performed by SID**_

Deai ni iro nakute

monokuro fukinukeru

suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni

toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo

yasashiku sukutte

uwakuchibiru de asobu

Sore demo hitotsu no ai katachi wo sagasu

tooki yuri mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wo

dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai

sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru

Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na kisa de

irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru

_**(I'm not translatng this part because it is basically in the full version sorry but it is already 2:00 in the morning so yeah I am doing what I can to save time -SebastianFan123)**_

**Full Version**

_**Performed by SID**_

Deai ni iro wa nakute

monkuro fukinukeru

itami goto kimi yudanemashou

Kizu ato tsuyoku nazoru

yousha nai aki ga kite

suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni

Toketa ato yakkai na mita watashi wo

yasashiku sukutte

uwakuchibiru de asobu

Sore demo hitotsu no ai no katchi wo sagasu

tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wo

dekireba de himeta awai hada mo kakureteru

Are kara ikura ka yoru

suki ni mo narimashita

izon no umi iki wasurete

Muchuu no sono temae de namanuru sa dake wo nokoshite

hikigiwa no bigaku

tokuige na kissu kirau

Hitori ni shinai de sasshite ayamete

dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete iku no

midarete nemutte sore ijyou wo oshiete

egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru

Tsugi no nagai hari ga tenjyou no todoku koro ni wa

kimi wa mou inai

watashi wa mou iranai

Sore de mo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashite

tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kureta hitomi wo

dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai

sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru

Yasashikute atsukute hiyou na kissu de

irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru

I close my eyes,the touch of your fingers

though monochrome the memory lingers

into your hands I'm resting the pain inside me

I clear my mind of this unforgiveness

all of my scars and all its traces

You and me, I see

a dream of blind destiny

And it's into your arms I'm melting

and it's the first time I've ever felt like this

You are the hand that's dealt me

the tempter sealing my fate with a kiss

And in a flash the stars align

I search beyond the words, wanting a sign

But lost inside your eyes

lies become clearer to see

They tell a different story

So take the reigns and don't let go

I want this pain to scar deep, for I know all our past receives healing, with memories concealing

We cry to the light of the moon

This night's become a wonderful haven and in my heart it's what I've craven

Addicted to this sea, I've even lost the need to breathe

and it's out of my life you're fading and it's the warmth of your arms I still desire

Stuck all alone I'm praying to never share my one kiss with a liar

And in the dark I'm left alone  
My heart inside is losing every tone

and spotting all your lies wise of this path to be free

I'm writing a new story

I fall asleep to tainted dreams and I know there is more to all that seems  
Wanting all my desires to never retire I live by the night of the moon

And it's straight to the sky I'm flying

and it's the knowledge that you will not be there

Struggling through I'm trying

to find my own escape out of the snare

And in a flash the stars align

I search beyond the words still wanting a sign

But lost inside your eyes

lies become clearer to see

They tell a different story

So take the reigns and don't let go

I want this pain to scar deep, for I know despite every sign crying this night to be true

The sun will rise without you

So here's another kiss

to tainted bliss  
A toast to empty promise

With virtue pretending love as our ending

We fall by the light of the moon

_**SebastianFan123: **_Okay guys so there will probably be errors all over the place so feel free to point any out. I don't really know why but I found myself struggling a bit with this one.


	12. Bird

_**Bird**_

_Perforemed by:Yuya Matsushita_

_Hana mo kimo bokura mo kanashii _

_sora ni mukatte nobiru shika nai_

_untsumu kutabi ni bokura wa kizuku_

_shoshite mata miageru_

_Nemuru anata wa kanashi sou de_

_warui yume demo miteru youda_

_boku wa koko dayu tonari ni iruyo_

_dokoemo mou ikanai_

_How do I live without you?_

_Hito wa mina sora wo fuseru_

_itsuka mita aozora wo sagasezu ni nageku kedo_

_jiyuu sa to wagamama wo surikaete ikite kita_

_hoshi mo nai yoru no sora_

_yukuatemo meinai me de samayou_

_Nani mo kowai mono nado nakatta_

_sore wa mamoru monoga nai dake_

_ashita no koto mo jyuunen saki mo ima no boku wa kowai yo_

_I need huggin' my sweetheart_

_Hito wa mina sora ni naku_

_te wo hiroge yume wo miru_

_itsuka mita aozora wo_

_itsumade mo mamoru kedo_

_Jiyuu ni habataki tobi mawaru kage ni_

_boku wa mou akogare tari shinai_

_dare mo jiyuu ja nai jiyuu tte sou ja nai_

_sora niwa michi ga nai dake_

_Anata to iu sora no naka_

_boku dake wo tojikomete_

_mou dokoemo ikanai yo_

_mou dokoimo ikanai de_

_hito wa mina sora no naka_

_jiyuu to iu kago no naka_

_anata dake ireba ii_

_kono sora ni mou tsubasa wa iranai_

_The flowers,the trees,and we are all sad ____**(I think!)**_

_only heading towards the sky._

_Each time we look down,we notice,_

_and then look up once again._

_You looked sad while you were sleeping_

_as if you're having a bad dream_

_I am here,right beside you_

_and I won't be going anywhere_

_How do I live without you?_

_Everyone look up to the sky_

_shielding their eyes while looking up._

_Looking at the blue sky_

_Searching while sighing_

_Freedom and selfishness_

_interchange as I live_

_In a night sky without stars_

_my eyes wander because I can't find my destination_

_There is nothing to be afraid_

_That is only because there is nothing to protect_

_Things of tomorrow and things in ten years_

_are things the present me fears_

_I need huggin' me sweetheart_

_Everyone cries toward the sky_

_Let's hold out hands as dreams are found_

_The blue sky I see anytime_

_I protect it forever_

_Because of being able to spread out and fly freely_

_I don't yearn it anymore_

_Nobody really had freedom_

_that is not what "freedom" is_

_It's just that the sky has no boundaries_

_The sky called "you" ,where only I am locked up_

_I'm not going anywhere,_

_so please don't go anywhere either._

_All the people in the sky_

_inside the cage that is called "freedom"_

_Having only you is alright_

_Among this sky, I don't need wings anymore_


	13. I'm Alive

**I'm Alive**

_**Performed by: Becca**_

Nothing I say comes out right

I can't love without a fight

No one ever knows my name

When I pray for sun, it rains

I'm so sick of wasting time

But nothings moving in my mind

Inspiration can't be found

I get up and fall but...

I'm ALIVE!

I'm ALIVE!Oh,yeah

Between the good and bad's where you'll find me

Reaching for heaven

I will fight,

And I'll sleep when I die

I live my life,I'm ALIVE

Every lover breaks my heart

And I know it from the start

Still I end up in a mess

Every time I second guess

All my friends just run away

When I'm having a bad day

I would rather stay in bed

But I know there's a reason...

I'm ALIVE!

I'm ALIVE! Oh,yeah

Between the good and bad's where you'll find me

Reaching for heaven

I will fight

And I'll sleep when I die

I live my life,I'm ALIVE!

When I'm bored to death at home

When he won't pick up the phone

When I'm stuck in second place

Those regrets I can't erase

Only I can change the end

Of the movie in my head

There's no time for misery

I won't feel sorry for me

I'm ALIVE!

I'm ALIVE!Oh,yeah

Between the good and bad's where you'll find me

Reaching for heaven

I will fight

And I'll sleep when I die

I live my life,ooh...

I'm ALIVE!

I'm ALIVE! Oh,yeah

Between the good and bad's where you'll find me

Reaching for heaven

I will fight

And I'll sleep when I die

I live my hard life,

I live my life

I'm ALIVE!


	14. How Noisy,This Trio!

**How Noisy,This Trio**

_**Bardroy,Finnian,Mey-Rin**_

_**Bard:**_ Saa, hajimaru ze

meshi no shitaku da

nakuko mo damaru,aji ga jiman sa

Hara ga hettara,

makasete okina!

ore-sama no reshipi-

_**Finny:**_ Ii tenki da ne!

Shigoto biyori da!

Niwa mo ohana mo

kirei ni saita

_**Bard:**_ Tokubetsu na hi da

_**Finny:**_ Ganbara nakucha!

_**Bard: **_Udekiki-

_**Finny: **_shiyouin-

_**Bard&Finny:**_ Sore wa ore tachi!

_**Mey-Rin: **_Sheetsu wo hoshite

Kappu to osara wo soroe

Airon to souji-

tegiwayoku konasu da yo

_**All: **_Choushi denai-

sonna toki wa waraette

Minna de utao

Phantomhive de lai la la lai la la lai!

_***DANCES***_

_**All:**_ Kokoro komete harikitte-

Koe awaette!

Uta wo utao

tsuari toki de mo azayaka,na!

Te wo awasete-

rizumu no notte!

Jiman no ude wo furuimashou!

_**Bard:**_Itsudatte-

_**Mey-Rin: **_watashitachi-

_**Finny: **_saikou no shiyouin!

_**Bard: **_Sa dou da-

_**Mey-Rin: **_hora-

_**Finny: **_mitte

_**All:**_ warao!

Phantomhive ni namida na naiwanai!

_**Bard:**_ Well let's get started

it's time to prepare the food

a flavor im proud of,it can quiet even a crying child

Whenever you're hungry,

just leave it to me!

the great me's recipes can win anyone over with fire power

_**Finny: **_What great weather!

The perfect weather for working!

The garden and flowers

are blossoming beautifully

_**Bard: **_It's a special day

_**Finny: **_We have to work hard!

_**Bard:**_ Capable-

_**Finny:**_ servants

_**Bard&Finny:**_ That's what we are!

_**Mey-Rin:**_ Air out the sheets

Arrange the cups and plates

Ironing and cleaning-

I handle it all efficiently

_**All: **_When things don't go well-

we just smile and laugh

Let's sing,everyone

At the Phantomhive house lai la la lai la la lai!

_***DANCES***_

_**All: **_Hearts filled with enthusiasm-

harmonize our voices!

Let's sing a song

then even hard time can turn brilliant,right!

Let's join hands-

and follow the rhythm!

Let's show off the skills we're proud of!

_**Bard: **_Always-

_**Mey-Rin: **_we-

_**Finny: **_the best servants!

_**Bard: **_So why not-

_**Mey-Rin: **_come on-

_**Finny: **_try-

_**All: **_smile!

Tears don't suit a place like Phantomhive!


	15. No Medicine For Regret

**No Medicine For All The Regret In The World**

_**Lou**_

_**Lau:**_ Utsuru kashiki wo nagame tsutsu

uto to sake ni yoishirete

deau hito ni na wo kikeba

kokoro odoru

_**Girls: **_Douse kono yo wa

_**Lou: **_Hakanai yume

_**Girls: **_Kiete shimau wa

_**Lou: **_Utakata nara

Nee,gense demo,raise demo,nandemo

tenoshimasete

kinou,kyou,asu

toki wa matanai

datto sureba

kakete goran yo

naze nara

pai ni kakureta

dora wo tsumoru ka

dareka ni tsumorareru ka no

sadame wa kami nomi zo shiru kara

Shi shang mei you neng

zhi hou hui de yao

Shi shang mei you neng

zhi hou hui de yao

Shi shang mei you neng

zhi hou hui de yao

Koukai no kusuri

_**Girls: **_Aru naraba ima sugu ni kawasete

_**Lou:**_ Ton nan shaa pei

doko e ikedomo

kanarazu shiwase ga aru

tabun ne

waga kuni ni wa konno oshie ga

aru kara, oshiete ageru

wasureta

_**Girls:**_ Semete hitosu dake oshiete hoshii

_**Lou: **_Saa ne, doushiyou ka?

_**Girls: **_Oshiete ijiwaru,onegai dakara

_**Lou:**_ Ja, youku kiite

inishie yori...

Ah,kyoku owachatta

_**Lou: **_Watching the changing scenery

Getting drunk on liquor and music

hearing the name of women I meet

My heart dances

_**Girls: **_After all,the world is

_**Lou:**_Just a fleeting dream

_**Girls: **_It will soon vanish

_**Lou:**_ Because it's ephemeral

Hey,now,the future,or whenever

enjoy it all!

Yesterday,today,tomorrow...

Time isn't willing to wait...

since that's the case

try to bet it all

because you see,

you may be the one

to pull the dragon from the tiles

or if someone else would have that luck

Since God is the only one who understands fate

Shi shang mei you neng

zhi hou hui de yao

Shi shang mei you neng

zhi hou hui de yao

Shi shang mei you neng

zhi hou hui de yao

The medicine for regret

_**Girls: **_Buy it if you happen to find it

_**Lou: **_The four directions of the wind

whichever way you decide to go,

there will definitely be happiness

probably

there's a teaching in our country...

Let us teach it to you,

I forgot what it was

_**Girls: **_We want you to teach us at least one thing

_**Lou: **_Well now,what shall we do?

_**Girls: **_Please don't tease,just tell us

_**Lou: **_Then listen well

In ancient times...

Oh the song is over...

_**SebastianFan123: **_I apologize for the lack of accents where he is singing in Chinese(I think?)anyway my computer won't let me do them...


	16. Notes

Alright everyone so here are the songs I still want to do:

or Black

character songs

Requests are still open. Now here is where I think it will get interesting(or chaotic if you are me). I will be taking a ten minute break and during this time period I want you to send me which character you want the songs to. Now here is how this works: I will post them in the order I receive them. At the end of this time period I will announce the order. Also when I announce the results I will tell who requested what. If you wish to remain anonymous then please say so and I will gladly accommodate you.

Rules:

#1 I do not care how you make the request. (private message,comment,messenger pidgin,text O_O I hope that one doesn't happen, facebook...*cough*how did you find me.) ANYTHING is allowed.

#2 Other then rule #1 there are no rules

Now...go!


	17. Note 2

Well now I am very sad... I have received only one request. The song is "Shiver". I added an extra five minutes to the time but anyway here is the order:

Shiver(as requested by AliciaRozenMadienShinku)

Sebastian

Ciel

Ronald

William

Grell

Undertaker

Agni

Soma

Lou

Druitt

I am now resuming. Requests are closed until I have finished these. Have a nice day.


	18. Shiver

**Shiver**

_**Performed by: the GazettE**_

_**TV Version**_

Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga natte ubattemo

Hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte

Kage wo dasane kimi to ikiteru asu ga donna katachi demo

Uke de kattenu wo mou shinjiru koto wo wasureteku naka dakara

Me wo soretsukusemo aimai na kaito mo waraenu uso wo

Tonari ni inaku amai mi sae nijinde yuku

Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga natte ubatte mo

Wasurenaide sayonara ga uso to omoeta hibi wo

Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga natte ubattemo

Hanarete yuku kokoro nado koto ni wa nai to itte

Even if you are bounded by infinite sadness  
Please say that your gradual forgetful heart is no longer here  
Regardless of how days where you pressed for the depressed shadow would turn out  
Unwilling to give up to believing those unwavering things  
Being used to escaping from those eyes  
An ambiguous answer  
Even if you are bounded by infinite sadness  
Please don't forget the time in which lies would depart  
Even if you are bounded by infinite sadness  
Please say that your gradual forgetful heart is no longer here

tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemo  
hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte

kakeyotta senaka ni toikakeru asu ga donna katachi demo  
yuruga nakatta no wo mou shinjiru koto wo wasuretaku nakatta kara  
me wo sorasu kuse mo aimai na taido mo waraenu uso mo  
tonari ni inakereba ima sae nijin de yuku

tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemo  
hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte

toosugita kono kyori wo umeru kotoba ga mitsukaranai  
sugisaru kisetsu no naka de oitsuke naka naru koto mo shitteta yo  
omoidasu yori mo wasurerarenai hibi to ieta kara  
mou kore ijou ga wa nakute mo uketomereru

douka modoru koto no nai toki ni namida wo nagasanaide  
wasurete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte kureru nara

ushinai de shitta futari no asu ni anata ga naiteru  
yatto mireta sugao ni wa mou furerarenai

tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemo  
wasurenaide "sayonara" ga uso to omoeta hibi wo  
hitorikiri de mita sora mo surechigau naka de mita yume mo  
ano hi no mama nani wo kawarazu anata no naka de ima mo zutto

TranslationEdit

Even if the endless sadness robs you away  
Tell me our hearts separating here is not possible

No matter what shape tomorrow is when I ask your back I try to catch  
I didn't stop, because I didn't want to forget about believing anymore  
The habit of averting my eyes, ambiguous replies and lies I can't laugh at  
If you're not next to me, even the meanings will pass through me

Even if the endless sadness robs you away  
Tell me our hearts separating here is not possible

Words for filling the distance too far between us can't be found  
Within the passing seasons, I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up with you  
I said the days weren't recallable, but unforgettable  
Even if there will be no more than this, I will accept them

When in time I don't return, please don't let tears fall  
If you'll tell me that our hearts forgetting here is impossible

Through loss we learned of a tomorrow where you're crying  
I could finally see your bare face, yet could no longer touch it

Even if the endless sadness robs you away  
Don't forget when you thought "goodbye" was a lie in those days  
While we passed each other along, the sky you saw alone and the dreams  
They remain as if still on that day, nothing changes inside of you now and forever


	19. Sebastian Song 1

**Anata no Koe ga Iroaseyou Tomo, Meiyaku no Uta ga Sono mune ni Todokimasu you ni**

_**Sebastian**_

Setsuna kibou hagare

Ishiki ushinai tooku ni kikoeru namida

Konya inochi hikare

Gouka mushibami ankoku ni hisomi nagara

Mangetsu no yami ni ochi

Aruji ni tsukaeru tsubasa

Zetsubou wo mitsumete iru

Sono kodoku wo mamoreru no nara

I guard you

Donna ni kurai kohaku yori

Donna ni aoi kami yori

Donna ni akai kioku yori

Kuruoshiku

Subete wo ushinau toki ga kite mo

Saigo no itami ni kae temo

Sorega, yurushi erareru naraba

Risei garasu kuzure

Ketsui kage de amaku kuraku yurameku honou

Karada shisen kizamare

Kizuna hinari biishikisura kesuri nagara

Reisetsu to chi no umi de

Shi no uta kanaderu kaina

Zetsumei no hi ga tomori

Kono madori ga kienu no naraba

Kill me tight

Konna ni shiroi nukumori mo

Konna ni nigai omoi mo

Konna ni tooi hohoemi mo

Itooshiku

Kirisaku kotoba ga yami ni kie

Kono mi ga uta ni kawatte mo

Towa no chikai mamoreru naraba

Kowareta hitomi no oku namuru kyouki

Seiyaku no chi ga furisosogu

Aganau shinkou no kuchibiru

Tokareru kokoro no toiki

Kasukani mayotta yubisaki

Furesoude

Yaiba to hikari ga hashitte

Gouku no umi ni tokeyuku

Sorega, yurushi erareru naraba

Ever If Your Voice Fades, This Song Of Oath Will Reach You

Hopes unstuck in an instant

I can't lose the sense of hearing your distant tears

Charmed by this life

While the spoiled hell-fire of darkness comes into your frown

The Full moon of dark ends

As I serve my master with wings spread

I exist to gaze at Despair

If so, I will protect that solitude

I guard you

Whatever it takes, from the gloomy amber

Whatever it takes, from the blue flavoring

Whatever it takes, from the red memories

I will come and pave the way for you

Everyone looses their battle cries as they kill

Even if the last pain changes

That is, if its possible to get exemption

The glass of reasons crumbles

Determination of the sweet shadow is pain and pleasure as flame wavers

Glance at the body that is carving(?)

The bond at those flickering days whilst my aesthetic sense graze

Decorum and sea of blood

My arms plays the Song of death

The end of life burns

If this illusion disappear

Kill me tight

Such white warmth again

Such bitter memories again

Such distant smiles again

It is so dear

To cut off the words of darkness devotion

This fruit of the song changes

I shall protect this boundary of immortality

Broken eyes inside, I shall protect this boundary

Limitation's blood downpours

To compensate for the midnight's lips

the sigh of this withered heart

Faintly tempted by fingertips

In touch

Blade and light runs

Sea of karmic suffering goes untied

That is, if its possible to get exemption


	20. Tsuki No Ame

**Tsuki No Ame **

_**Sebastian**_

Ame no hi wa niwa ni dette  
Sarigenaku kikoetekuru gen no oto mi wo yudane nagara  
Akai bara te orou

Ka no yume ga tsuzuku nara  
Fuyu no yuki danro no hi mo  
Nemuru iki kienai you ni  
Sono mi wo tsutsumou

Aa tatakai toki ga tomaru no nara  
Kioku wo kome anata dake mitsume tsuzuke you

Aa sono yubi ga kono kami ni fureteireba  
Kumo no ito no you ni tada amaku setsunaku

Tsuki ga kie fukai mori  
Kiri no shiro hitomi no koe  
Sono mei ga kudaru no naraba  
Mabuta wo tozasou

Aa odayakana tsukiakari terasunara  
Uso no kakera yakusoku no bashou ni kakushiyuku

Aa keiyaku no utsukushiki mezashi ga  
Koyoi momata kono mune wo fukaku mayowaseru

Hosoi rojiura tooru kaze  
Toki no sasayaki nokoshita  
Omoi dedake wo kowarenu you ni idaku

Aa sekai ga asa wo mukaezu tomo  
Sono kizuato yurusare mesareru you ni

Aa nozomu mama omoi ga kanau nara  
Hikari no ame waga mi wo kana de kowareyuku

On a rainy day, I stood in a garden.  
Nonchalantly, it becomes audible –– the sound of a string, while I entrust  
myself to this body.  
Red roses.. Let's crush them

If his dream continues  
The winter's snow, the hearth's fire,  
Sleepy breath… Without vanishing,  
Let's conceal this body.

Aa, if this warm time stops,  
I'll put it into a memory and continue to gaze only at you.

Aa, if this finger is touching your hair  
Like a spider's thread, just… sweetly, yet painfully.

The moon disappears in the deep forest.  
The mist's castle, a person's voice.  
If this life degrades,  
Let's shut our eyes.

Aa, if the gentle moonlight shines on us,  
The lie's fragments hide where we made a promise.

Aa, the contract's beautiful appearance  
will once again tonight lead this heart deeply astray.

The wind that passes behind a thin alley…  
It left behind the whispers of time.  
Only our hearts will embrace without being broken.

Aa, even without the world meeting morning,  
this scar will be permitted and allowed to be worn.

Aa, wishing… If these feelings are granted,  
The light's rain, my body, will be completely broken down.


	21. You Will Rule The World

**You Will Rule The World**

_**Sebastian**_

Koyoi mo utsuro na hitomi Kagami ni utsushidasareru tamerai no  
Kage wa mata itazura ni koku natte Haiiro na iki wo tsuku

Saa aragatte Kore wa chinden suru sekai  
Chigau deshou? Anata tatsu basho wa...

Soushoku kata na uso ni wa shitauchi shite Hadashi no mama tobiagaru  
Shigarami nugisute Nokosareta mono  
Orokashikute kokkei de nao Yurugi no nai tsuyosa

Itaranai hodo mune ga uzukidashite Yoru no mado wo kojiakeru  
Sou subete wa anata shidai You will rule the world

Yume kowasu nara yume Munamoto no hosoi RIBBON hodoitara  
Kudaranai jibun wo shibaritsukete Yuka no ue korogashite

Saa izanatte Sore wa hanten suru sekai  
Mieru deshou? Shiroku hikaru kuro ga...

Aimaimoko na genjitsu nara keritobashi Hadashi no mama hashiridasu  
Wareta tsume nijimu Azayaka na aka  
Sono itami wo nomihoshitara Toki wa kasoku suru

Hashitanai hodo mune ga abaredashite Asa no mado wo tatakiwaru  
Mou subete wa anata shidai You will rule the world

Kyuutenchokka suru sora Yureru hana ni tsuita namae keshisatte  
Soshite atarashii namae wo tsukeru  
Hitotsu-hitotsu yo no kotowari Anata ga erabitoru

Tomedonai hodo mune ga furuedashite Betsu no kaze ga hoho naderu  
Sou subete wa anata shidai You will rule the world

Tonight, too, you have a blank look in your eyes,  
as your hesitating shadow reflected in the mirror  
mischievously becomes even darker,  
and takes a grey-colored breath.

Now, resist! This is a slowly precipitating world.  
Shouldn't where you stand be some place different?

I tut-tut at the overly embellished lies,  
and fly off with my feet bare.  
With my shackles removed, what's left  
is my laughably foolish but yet sturdy strength.

My chest starts to throb to the point of being helpless,  
as I force open the night's window.  
Yes, I shall do everything as ordered by you.  
You will rule the world.

When you break out of one dream, another will be waiting.  
Untie the ribbon sitting at bosom,  
use it to tie up the boring part of your own self,  
and roll him on the floor.

Now, lure it in. That is an inverting world.  
You can see the blackness that's emitting white light, right?

If reality becomes too obscure, I'll just kick it away,  
and start running with my feet bare.  
When there's bright red liquid oozing from my torn nails,  
I'll just drink up that pain, so that time can start accelerating.

My chest starts to rage to the point of being immodest,  
as my knock shatters the morning's window.  
Yes, I shall do everything as ordered by you.  
You will rule the world.

As the sky suddenly starts to collapse,  
I erase the the old names of the swaying flowers,  
and then give them new names.  
The way of things in this world will be handpicked by you.

My chest starts to tremble ceaselessly,  
as a different wind gently brushes our cheeks.  
Yes, I shall do everything as ordered by you.  
You will rule the world.


	22. Aru Shitsuji no Nichijou

**Aru Shitsuji no Nichijou **

_**Sebastian**_

Omezame no atsui koucha ireta nara  
PAN yaite OMELETTE yaite  
Tsukaenai shiyounin ni mo yaki wo iremashou  
Kogeme kitsume

SHIRT wo kise BUTTON shime RIBBON musunde  
kutsushita sururi shiage ni gantai wo  
Kore zo Ciel Phantomhive-kyou  
Watashi no shujin

Konna tokoro ni  
Neguse ga hitotaba pyororira  
Nanto ganko na no deshou  
Neguse wa mochinushi niru no ka  
Mattaku iu koto wo kikanai

Kore wa oshioki seneba desu ne  
Kirifuki shushura shusshusshuu  
Mizuzeme  
Konna ni nurete mo nao goujou na kyokusen

Doko zo no shinigami yori shitsukoi  
Pii'tto nobashite fuu fuu fuu  
Sono mama su'tto kushi hikeba  
Hikaru... Tenshi no wa

"Phantomhive-ke no shitsuji taru mono,  
Neguse no hitotsu ya futatsu massugu dekizu ni dou shimasu?"

Subete wa jinsoku kaiketsu  
Sore koso ga shitsuji no nichijou  
Arui wa sokkoku shunsatsu  
Sou akuma no jitsujou

"Choushoku no ato wa, teiougaku no ken'i Hugues kyouju ga omie ni narimasu.  
Gogo kara wa DANCE LESSON to, shoudan ga zatto goken hodo...  
Yoroshii desu ne, bocchan?"

Isogashiku notauchimawaru shujin  
Yokome ni shiryou CHECK CHECK  
Ayashii kyakujin ni wa Kiwadoi omotenashi shimasu

Yoru no tobari ga orita naraba  
BATHTUB ondo CHECK chapu chapu fuu fuu  
Doko kara araimashou...  
Ie, koko wa katsuai

Shuushin no jikan oyasuminasai  
Komoriuta wo fun fun fun  
Aa nemure bocchan  
Shikabane-jimite yasuraka ni

Kowai yume mitara oyobi wo YES YES MY LORD de  
Yagate mata otozureru asa Mezame no koucha wo ireru

Shitsuji no nichijou

Akuma no jitsujou

After I've made some black tea to help you wake up,  
I shall bake some bread and make some omelet.  
Those servants who are useless and can't do anything right,  
I shall grill some burn marks onto them as well, severely.

I shall put a shirt on you, button it, tie a ribbon,  
help you put on your socks, and finish with your eye-patch.  
THIS, is my master Lord Ciel Phantomhive.

How can this kind of spot have a bunch of disarranged bed hair!  
And what a stubborn bundle it is!  
Does bed hair act just like its master or something?  
It doesn't listen to what I say at all!

I do think that some punishment is in order...  
a water sprayer, spray, spray, spray, spray!  
It's already so wet from my water torture,  
but it still retains its obstinate curves.  
It's more insistent than any death god,  
but I'll just stretch and straighten it a little bit,  
and then when I use a comb on it...  
Voila! A shiny angel's halo!

"As the butler of the Phantomhive House,  
if I can't even straighten out some bed hair,  
what would I ever be able do?"

I must take care of everything very swiftly;  
that's how I do my job every day.  
I also must carry out the assassinations instantly;  
yes, that's a demon's real state of affairs.

"After breakfast you will meet Professor Hugues,  
who is very knowledgeable about how to be an emperor.  
In the afternoon, a dance lesson, a business negotiation...  
roughly five tasks. Is that all right, Young Master?"

Master is so busy that he often writhes in pain,  
as he checks and checks the documents with sideways glances.  
If the guests look too suspicious,  
I shall make sure to give them some precarious treatment.  
When night's darkness has descended,  
I shall check the temperature of the bath water, splish-splash!  
Where would you like me to wash first?  
...No, as much as it pains me, I'll have to say "no" to this spot.

It's time for bed, so good night,  
as I hum for you a lullaby.  
Ah, sleep well, Young Master,  
sleep peacefully like a dead body.  
If you have a nightmare, please summon me immediately,  
and I shall answer with "Yes, yes, my Lord."  
When morning finally arrives,  
I shall make some more black tea to help you wake up.

A butler's daily routine.

A demon's real state of affairs.


	23. Kudokimonku Ja Nakute

**Kudokimonku Ja Nakute **

_**Ronald**_

Chotto soko no kimi  
Zutto mitemasu ga  
Kekkou kitemasu ne

Sotto oshiemasu ne  
Otto naisho na no de  
Sa'tto kikinagashite  
Wasurete shimaimashou

Ato wazuka nanoka de TIME LIMIT desu

Donna ni agakou to mo  
Mou sadame wa kaerarenai

Donna ni agameta to shite mo  
LIST wa kawaru koto wa nai

Tada shizuka ni toki wo machi Tamashii no shinsa wo suru

Kitto sono yousu ja  
SHOCK na no deshou...  
Motto yaritai koto  
Nokotteiru no deshou...

Kagiri aru jikan wo dou ka taisetsu ni

Haederu zassou no you ni  
Kachi no nai mono karitoru

Donna ni agakou to mo  
Mou sadame wa kaerarenai

Dou yara akiramemashita ne  
Daijoubu Goanshin

Karei ni suikou shimasu yo  
Akuma ni torarenai you ni...

Yo, the pretty gal over there!  
I've been watching you for quite a while now,  
and you seem quite popular.

I'll secretly let you in on something.  
Ah, but since it's a secret,  
just quickly lend your ears,  
and then forget about it completely, okay?

"You have only 7 days left."

No matter how hard you fight,  
you can't change your fate anymore.

No matter how much you ask me,  
I cannot change what's on my list.

I'll just wait quietly, and then judge your soul.

From the way you look right now...  
are you in a state of shock?  
There must be a lot of unfinished business  
that you still want to finish, right?

Please use your limited time wisely.

I reap the worthless souls  
as if they are newly-sprung weeds.

No matter how hard you fight,  
you can't change your fate anymore.

It seems like you've given up.  
That's okay. Feel at ease.

I will execute my duty magnificently,  
without giving the demons a chance to steal from me.

SebastianFan123: I know I said I would Ciel but I was unable to find any so...


	24. LIBERTY PARTY

**LIBERTY PARTY **

_**Ronald**_

WOW WOW WO-  
WOW WOW WO-  
WOW WOW WO-  
WOW WOW WO- Yarihoo DIE!

Yappa Arienai yo ne?  
Dassai megane kakete shigoto to ka  
(Tantan to kakunin sagyou)

Pappa to katazukechatte  
Sokkoo de CARD kicchatte Osaki desu  
(Zangyou? Nani sore~)

Kon'ya wa atari no yokan ga suru PARTY  
Iin'ja ne? Nja Kimemakutteiku ze!

Maji de Bucchake Hacchake Age-age  
Panee Nanchatte Yancha shihooDIE  
Yabee Dare mo tomerarenai ze!

Kyou mo Kanjin no ENGINE zekkouchou  
Kyou no MOTIVATION HIGH TENSION  
Joshi mo danshi mo Chanto ore ni tsuitekoi!

WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-)  
WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-)  
WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-)  
WOW WOW WO- Yarihoo DIE!

Yappa Arienai yo ne?  
Shippai shite shimatsusho wo kaku nante  
(Tantan to jimu shori sagyou)

Ikki ni kaishuu shite  
Chokki no renraku irete Osaki desu  
(Shinchoku? Nani sore~)

Kon'ya no FLOOR wa gokigen na GROOVY  
Iin'ja ne? Nja Hanemakutteiku ze!

Maji de Bucchake Hacchake Age-age  
Panee Nanchatte Yancha shihooDIE  
Yabee Dare mo tomerarenai ze!

Kyou mo Kanjin no ENGINE zekkouchou  
Kyou no MOTIVATION HIGH TENSION  
Joshi mo danshi mo Chanto ore ni tsuitekoi!

WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-)  
WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-)  
WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-)  
WOW WOW WO- Yarihoo DIE!

Konna ore demo ne Shinigami yattemasu yo  
Yaru tokya yaru... Nja Kiai irete iku ze!  
Iku ze!

Maji de Sacchan mo Ucchan mo Age-age  
Panee Senpai Kouhai Kankei NIGHT  
Yabee Dare ka tometekureru ka~!

Kyou mo Kanjin no ENGINE zekkouchou  
Minna MOTIVATION HIGH TENSION  
Soko no kimi mo Chanto ore ni tsuitekoi!

WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-)  
WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-)  
WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-)  
WOW WOW WO- Yarihoo DIE!

WOW WOW WO-  
WOW WOW WO-  
WOW WOW WO-  
WOW WOW WO- Do whatever you please until you DIE!

It's absurd after all, I suppose,  
to do my work wearing a lame pair of glasses.  
(As I indifferently double-check my duty.)

I take care of my assigned work quickly,  
and am always the first to stamp out my time card.  
(Overtime? What the heck is that~?)

I have a feeling that there will be a party tonight in the area.  
Isn't that great? So then, I'll go there dressed cool!

Seriously, get high without any worries!  
No kidding! Be as naughty as you please until you DIE!  
Goodness! I can't stop anyone!

Today, too, my vital engine is in perfect shape.  
Today, too, I have a lot of motivation and high tension.  
Both the ladies and the gentlemen, follow me closely!

WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-)  
WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-)  
WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-)  
WOW WOW WO- Do whatever you please until you DIE!

It's absurd after all, I suppose,  
to have to write a formal apology for my failure.  
(As I indifferently finish the paperwork.)

I'll just recover all the souls in one go,  
and then tell the boss that I'm heading home first!  
(Progress? What the heck is that~?)

The dance floor tonight is very pleasantly groovy.  
Isn't that great? So then, I'll be skipping all the away there!

Seriously, get high without any worries!  
No kidding! Be as naughty as you please until you DIE!  
Goodness! I can't stop anyone!

Today, too, my vital engine is in perfect shape.  
Today, too, I have a lot of motivation and high tension.  
Both the ladies and the gentlemen, follow me closely!

WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-)  
WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-)  
WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-)  
WOW WOW WO- Do whatever you please until you DIE!

Despite the way I look, I'm a working death god!  
I'll do my work when I need to... I'll always be fired up!

Seriously, boys and girls, get high!  
No kidding! It's a night to enjoy without any restriction.  
Goodness! Someone please stop me~!

Today, too, my vital engine is in perfect shape.  
Today, too, I have a lot of motivation and high tension.  
Both the ladies and the gentlemen, follow me closely!

WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-)  
WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-)  
WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-)  
WOW WOW WO- Do whatever you please until you DIE!


	25. Shinigami no Kintai Kanri

**Shinigami no Kintai Kanri**

_**William**_

Getsuyoubi wa Tamashii wo Kari  
Kayoubi wa Kanrika no Kaigi  
Suiyoubi wa Haken suru Shinigami Yobu

Mokuyoubi wa Junpaku no SHIRT  
Kin'youbi wa NECKTIE wo Erabi  
Doyoubi wa CINEMATIC RECORD Miru

Kanpeki na Kiritsu wo mamoru Hibi Shizuka ni  
Matataku ma Kami hodo no Kurui mo Yurusanai

Orokashii Shinigami Risshi  
Subete no Shi no kiroku Mamoru  
Chiri hitotsu nai Oto no shinai Toshokan ga Kooru

Genkaku na Shigoto Nashitoge  
Kodoku wo Himotoku Jikan ni  
Tsuyoku Kuroku Nigaku Matoitsuku kioku ga Hikuku Tooku

Getsuyoubi wa Yuuutsu na Ame  
Kayoubi wa Ihansha wo Shikari  
Suiyoubi wa Grell Sutcliff wo Keru

Mokuyoubi wa Zangyou wo Shite  
Kin'youbi wa Tamashii no Kaishuu  
Doyoubi wa Mezawari na Akuma wo Karu

Meiwaku de Fukanzen na Shinsei Kyakka shi  
Yamazumi no Mondai de Fukai kiwamarinai

Kagirinaku Muda na Sagyou to  
Kudaranai Tanin no MISS ga  
Chouwa no toreta Garasubari no bigaku wo Hakai shi

Yurusarenu Itsudatsu Kisoku  
Taida ga Maneita Hichouwa  
Kuzure Yabure Koware Kegasareta yoteihyou Kyou mo Zangyou

Konnan na Shigoto Katazuke  
Hagane no Chitsujo wo Modosu  
Reitetsu-sugiru Risei wo Kiri no kage ni Dakishime

Rengoku no Kabe ga Arou to  
Kanarazu Kuzushite Miseru  
Ude ga Koe ga Tsume ga Ushinawareyou to mo

Shizukesa no Naka de Kanaderu  
Seichi na Tokei no Hari ga  
Kono kokoro no Subete wo tsukasadorishi Kami nara

Tamerawazu Inochi Sogitoru  
Subete no Chouwa to Kibou  
Kanae Tsumuge Utae Kotoba sura itetsuku Kuraki Sekai  
Setsunaku

**Discipline of Diligence of the Shinigami **

_**William**_

On Monday I reap souls.  
On Tuesday I hold a meeting of the management team.  
On Wednesday I summon the dispatched death gods.  
On Thursday I wear a pure-white shirt.  
On Friday I select a good necktie.  
On Saturday I watch cinematic records.

These flawless rules must be quietly obeyed daily.  
I won't allow even a brief hair-sized disturbance.

I discipline the foolish death gods and keep all the death records,  
as the dust-free soundless library freezes solid.  
After I've strictly finished my work, and have only loneliness to unravel,  
my firmly darkly bitterly clinging memories grow low and distant.

On Monday there is a depressing rain.  
On Tuesday I scold the rule-violators.  
On Wednesday I kick Grell Sutcliff.  
On Thursday I work overtime.  
On Friday I retrieve souls.  
On Saturday I hunt those demon eyesores.

I decline all the annoyingly incomplete applications,  
but the piles of problems waiting for me are extremely unpleasant.

The endlessly pointless work and the stupid mistakes made by others  
will disrupt the balance of the aesthetics of the glass walls and ceiling.  
These unforgivable deviations, this imbalance caused by laziness,  
and my schedule crumbled, ripped, torn, and soiled... I'll have to work overtime again today.

I complete the difficult tasks and restore the order of hard steel.  
I embrace closely my cool-headed rationality in mist's shadow.  
I'll take down purgatory's wall if there should ever be one,  
even if I might end up losing my arms, my voice, and my nails.

That delicate clock's hands are playing music in the stillness;  
if only that clock is the god governing the entirety of my heart...  
I'll kill lives without hesitation. Grant, weave, and praise  
the balance and hope of all, in this dark world where even words glaciate,  
grievously.


	26. Kairitsu no Dorei

**Kairitsu no Dorei**

_**William**_

Hikari Ushinau Shi no Tomoshibi  
Kioku ga Owaru Sono Kotowari  
Matta Kokufuu Chi wo Kiritsumu  
Sono Hitomi no Hi wo Otosu  
Shinigami no Yaiba

Goutetsu no Kisoku  
Kanzen na Kiroku  
Yuraganai Unmei  
Yurusarenu Hichouwa

Akumadomo Gaijuu  
Fuyukai na Kanshou  
Sono obutsu Tsubushi  
Yami ni Hofuru

Onore wo Koroshite  
Subete Ga Itetsuku  
Sore wa Shi no Kibou

Kaku no Chigai wo Ima Misetsuke  
Kyou Ma no hinsei Chi ni Hawasete  
Kyouki Shinigami Ima Maiori  
Sono Gomikuzu Kirikizamu  
Kanpeki na Shigoto

Fuzake Sugita Koe  
Kisoku Mushi no Uta  
Genkaku no Kama de  
Shobun Kaishuu

Mezawari na Akuma no  
Tsubasa Wo Kirisute  
Subete Horoboshite

Shikkoku Toshokan Shi no Kiroku ga  
Gouganfuson Shi no Chikara de  
REQUIEM no Chi de Amareru  
Sou Sorera ga Shinigami no  
Kyouji na no Dakara

Aa Tsuki to Hoshi no Chitsujo ubaeru nara

"Donna fukuzatsu na okite demo"  
"Donna fukai na kyouteki demo"  
"Donna kutsuu na kairaku demo"

Aa Dou ka Kono kairitsu yue No Oto ga Narihibiku

"Reiri reitetsu Ishi wa toutetsu"  
"Inginburei Kage no girei"  
"Sondaifuson Niku no kesson"  
"Burei gouman Chisei no giman"  
"Gougan fukutsu Kioku no makutsu"  
"Aikyouchousou Kiritsu no gensou"  
"Keitan eiseki Yami no kiseki"  
"Kouman burei Shi no BLADE"

Tsumi wo Sasoi Tousei ga Kuzureyuki Taorete nao  
Kodoku wo Soba ni idaki

Sono Chitsujo no Kama Furiage  
Saigo no ippo de Kage Hikizuru  
Aa Kokyuu sae Suru Ma mo naku  
Tada Imashime Dake Mamoru  
Shinigami no Kiritsu

**Slave of the Commandments **

_**William**_

The candlelight of death will lose its light.  
The fact is that every memory will eventually stop.  
The dancing black wind will cut and pluck blood.  
The death gods' blades will raze  
the scarlet in those eyes.

Rules of hard steel, records of perfection,  
unchangeable fate, and unforgivable imbalance.  
The demons are obnoxious beasts and unpleasant impediments,  
so I will crush those scums and slaughter them in the darkness.

For everything to kill its own self,  
and then to freeze up completely,  
is death's ultimate hope.

I'll show you right now just how we're different,  
and I'll make the demonic characters crawl on the ground,  
as the death gods, shrouded in madness, fly down,  
and chop up those garbage scraps.  
A flawless job done!

Be it the noise of messing around or the singing for disregarding the rules,  
I will dispose of them with my scythe of austerity.

Cut off and throw away  
those demon eyesores' wings,  
and then destroy all!

The records of death in the jet-black library  
are complied with the arrogant power of death  
and the blood of the requiem.  
Yes, those are without a doubt  
the pride of the death gods.

Ah, if only I could snatch the moon and the stars' orderliness...

"No matter what kind of complex laws..."  
"No matter what kind of distasteful formidable enemy..."  
"No matter what kind of excruciating ecstasy..."

Ah, please let the voice of these commandments echo...

"Be clever and cool-headed, and do keep a clear determination."  
"Have hypocritical courtesy and shady etiquette."  
"Damaging the flesh is intolerably haughty."  
"Deceiving others' intelligence is rudely insolent."  
"The brothel of memories is arrogantly obstinate."  
"That 'punishment is for amendment' is a mere fallacy."  
"The footprints of darkness represent total solitude."  
"The blade of death is proudly impudent."

Conjuring sins, even if my regulations crumble and collapse,  
I'll embrace my solitude beside me even more tightly.

With my scythe of order raised above,  
I command the shadow at my steps.  
Ah, without the time even to take a breath,  
I can only keep enforcing the commandments,  
the rules of being a death god.


	27. Shinku

**Shinku**

_**Grell**_

Tsukiyo ni ukabu zanzou Karisome no kuroi kioku  
Kutsujokuteki na yugamu asa Fujun na koukai e

Mukuwarenai koi naraba Semete  
Ano yo de musubaretai Nante  
Negai wo ikusen mo  
Sono chi ni ueta kemono no you ni

Koredemo shitsuji DEATH Waizatsu na soushisouai  
Daichi wo akaku someru CURTAIN CALL Kechirashite  
CINEMATIC RECORD Tamashii to kioku no FILM  
Chimidoro no mousou Kakinarashite Tada motomeru

Koyoi no yume Hakanaku Shinigami-tachi no suikyou  
Choushou suru yaiba de egaku Tsukiakari no naka de

Mukashibanashi to akai WINE  
Kuchiutsushi de sasagesasete to  
Negai wo chi ni somete  
Mekurumeku wana Shibireru you ni

Soredemo LADY DEATH Yosooi no hyakkaryouran  
Yozora ni tsume wo tateru Akai namida ni utarete  
ANALOG na CINEMATIC Midara na NOISE to kagerou  
Koukotsu no hyouryuu Kizutsukeatte Tada oboreru

Koredemo shitsuji DEATH Kyouran no issekinichou  
Kokuu ni akai toiki Maku wo yurashi Fukinukete  
CINEMATIC RECORD Tsukisasu ai no rouraku  
Isshun no eien Shinku no yume ni Tada kogareru

**Crimson Red**

_**Grell**_

The afterimage floating in the moonlit night  
is my transient black memory.  
In a distorting morning of disgrace,  
I sail a voyage of corruption.

If it's an unrequited love,  
then at least let us bond in the other world...  
I've been making that wish countless times,  
like a beast hungry for your blood!

I am after all Butler Death, always ready to kill you or our love.  
The curtain that's dyeing the earth red, I'll kick it into pieces.  
The cinematic records and the films of souls and memories  
are what I earnestly seek, as I strum my blood-stained delusions.

Tonight I've just had a very faint dream,  
where I delineate, with my sneering blade,  
the eccentricity of the death gods,  
in the moonlight.

The old folklore and also some red whine,  
please allow me to feed them to you mouth-to-mouth...  
As I dye that wish red with blood,  
my trap starts to dazzle, as if to numb you.

And still I am Lady Death, always dressed extravagantly.  
Being rained down by bloody tears, I dig my nails into the night sky.  
In the analog cinematic records, we make lewd noises, heat hazes,  
shrouded in drifting ecstasy, inflict woulds to each other, and then start drowning away.

I am after all Butler Death, a brightly crimson butterfly.  
As I send a red sigh into the empty air, it blows through and shakes the curtain.  
The enticement of love stabs through the cinematic records,  
while I simply yearn for a deep crimson dream in the eternity of a brief instant.


	28. Kill in the Heaven

**Kill in the Heaven **

_**Grell**_

Nee Itsuka wa  
Anata ni dakarete Onaji yume wo  
Miru no

Sarigenaku  
Koucha ni ukabeta akai Kiss to  
Barairo no himitsu

Ima futari deatta Isshun no eien  
Makka na ito de Tsumugidasu no

Anata ni Koisuru kimochi wa  
Shakunetsu no sekkekkyuu Setsunai kokyuu  
Madobe ni Usubeniiro no  
Tokimeki kazareba Munasawagi...

Nee Kanjiru?  
Yozora de hashaida Futari no kodou  
Kiseki

Nanigenaku  
TABLE ni wa hanataba to uso to  
Kyoubou na LOVE SONG

Akai yane no Chiisa na i.e. de yorisoi  
Ikutsu mo no asa Mukaetai no

Anata to Shinu hodo amakute  
Horonigai mezame wo Kusuguru you ni  
Crazy for you Mayoikonda meiro  
Mune kogasu namida de Sasayaite...

"Aa... Watagashi no you na shiroi CHAPEL de,  
Akai WEDDING DRESS wo kite anata to aruku no...  
Sono michi wa, mabushi-sugiru tengoku ni iru mitai...  
Soshite, eien ni futari wa musubareru no...!"

Anata wa  
Chikakute tookute  
Modokashii kyori sae  
Itooshii no

Tatoeba Subete ga yume demo  
Sakimidareru ai Kill in the Heaven

Darling, at some point in the future,  
I will sleep in your cuddling hug,  
and we will even share the same dream.

I will casually recall and imagine,  
from looking at my cup of black tea,  
our crimson kiss and rosy secret.

In this eternity of an instant where we've just met,  
I'll start weaving our red string of fate.

The feeling of loving you can be summarized as  
scorching-hot red blood cells and difficulty to breathe.  
If I affix my light-pink heartbeats right next to my window...  
Oh my! My heart suddenly feels apprehensive!

Darling, do you feel it?  
This miracle that our heartbeats  
are horsing around under the night sky.

Unintentionally, I've placed  
on the table a bouquet, some lies,  
and a crazily raging love song.

I want us to cuddle close in this small red-roofed house,  
and together greet the arrival of every morning.

So sweet that I could just die with you,  
I'd tickle you into a bittersweet waking in the morning-  
-that's how much I'm crazy for you.  
In the maze, I murmur to you with my heart-burning tears:

"Ah, in a chapel as white as cotton candy,  
I'll walk down the aisle with you in a red wedding dress...  
The path would be as radiant as heaven itself...  
And then we'll be bonded together forever...!"

You feel both so close to and so far away from me,  
and even that aggravating distance of yours is so lovely!  
Even if everything were just a dream,  
I'll just kill our profusely blooming love in the heaven.


	29. Taisou Gikyoku

**Taisou Gikyoku **

_**Undertaker**_

Kegareta kohitsuji-tachi ni Eien no ansoku wo ataeta mou  
Ima yasuraka ni nemure  
Ihihihihi Hihihi  
Saa oide

"Shousei ni houmurareru okyakusan wa shiawasemono da  
Shousei no te ni yotte,  
Jinsei saigo no maku wo kazarerun'dakara nee"

Dare mo nogareru michi wa nai  
Mujounaru yo no sadame  
Ihihihihi Hihihi  
Tsugi wa anata

"Sore ni shite mo bussou na yo no naka,  
Akuma ni mo dekinai zankoku na ketsumatsu,  
Maa shousei ni totte wa  
Omoshiroi kagiri dakedo nee"

Aa, zangyaku mujihi na Hito no yo wa oroka

"Saa tsugi no okyakusan ga kita yo  
Kawaigatte ageyou ka nee"

Himei to

"Oya oya naizou ga konna ni mo...  
Ima kirei ni shite ageru yoo"

Zetsubou

Uzumaku hijou ni michita sekai  
Unmei monogataru kabane

"Doushite kou natta ka shiritai kai?  
Subete wa CINEMATIC RECORD ga  
Utsushidasu toori."

Mizukara maneita shukugou ga Mizukara sabaki wo atau no sa

Tatoe tenshi ni koinegaedo mo Tatoe akuma ni sono mi wo uredo  
Subete no mono ga sabakareru Subete no mono ga kuchihateru

Saa Hametsu! AMEN!  
Hametsu! AMEN  
Ihihihihi Hihihi  
Tsugi wa anata...  
Saa oide...

"Saa, anata wa shousei no moto ni kitarubeki  
Saigo no toki made ni kore kara nani wo nasareyou.  
Goyoujin goyoujin..."

**Imperial Funeral Theatrical Play **

_**Undertaker**_

To the sullied corrupted lambs,  
I hand down eternal repose.  
Now fall into a peaceful slumber.  
Ahehehe hehehe, now come to me.

"My guests are lucky to be buried by my humble self.  
Through the hands of my humble self,  
they are able to decorate the final curtain of their life."

There is no way to escape for anyone,  
as this is the fate of this transient world.  
Ahehehe hehehe, you are next.

"But society certainly has gotten dangerous;  
it'll have an end too cruel even for the demons.  
Oh well, if you ask my humble self,  
all it matters is that it be interesting."

Ah, the brutal and merciless human world is so foolish.

"Now the next guest has arrived.  
Maybe I should display some lovely affection!"

Shrieks of pain and...

"Oh my goodness, the internal organs have become...  
Let me clean everything up for you right now."

...despair.

In a world filled with whirling heartlessness,  
the corpses tell countless stories of their fate.

"Do you wish to know how you've become like this?  
Taking a look at your cinematic record  
will answer all your questions for you."

You yourself invited in the bad karma,  
and you landed yourself this judgment.

Even if you were to beg the angels,  
even if you were to sell yourself to the demons,  
everyone will eventually be judged,  
and everyone will eventually rot away.

Now! Destruction! Amen!  
Destruction! Amen!  
Ahehehe hehehe...  
You are next...  
so come to me...

"So from now on until the final moment of your life,  
where you'll come to my humble self, what would you like to do?  
Please think carefully, very carefully..."


	30. Youkoso Undertaker e

**Youkoso Undertaker e **

_**Undertaker**_

Shousei Sougiya Undertaker  
Goirai no hi wo Omachi shitemasu  
Anata no karada Kirei ni shimashou  
Saa jikkuri to Oshirabe shimashou

Shousei Sougiya Undertaker  
Goirai no ken Hikiukemashou  
Anata dake no tame Tezukuri kan'oke  
Negokochi saikou Kitto manzoku shimasu

Jinsei saigo ni shite Saikou no harebutai  
Shousei ga Otetsudai shimasu  
Utsukushiku uruwashiku Irodorimashou

Tanoshii tanoshii Sougiya tanoshii  
Anata no karada wa Shousei no mono  
Onayami muyou Urei mo muyou  
Itsudemo Okigaru ni Gosoudan are

Shousei Sougiya Undertaker  
Urajouhou mo Teikyou shimasu  
Onozomi naraba PINK no shiori de  
Anata no unmei Sashikae shimasu

Nurui koucha to yakitate no COOKIE de  
Saa yukkuri Ohanashi shimashou  
Taika wa gokujou no warai dake de ii

Tanoshii tanoshii Sougiya tanoshii  
Kyou mo shitai to Tawamuremashou  
Enryo wa muyou Okane mo muyou  
Towa no Nemuri e Izanaimashou

"Saate, konkai goshoukai suru, medama shouhin wa kochira.  
Shousei tezukuri tokusei koukyuu kan'oke.  
Kiwaku wa, Wales-san no koukyuu MAHOGANY,  
Ofuton wa Yorkshire-san no hinshitsu ninteisho tsuki WOOL.  
Kan'oke ippai no WHITE LILY ga  
Anata no karada wo yasashiku tsutsumikomu.  
Iihihihihi..."

Jinsei saigo ni shite Saikou no harebutai  
Shousei ga Otetsudai shimasu  
Anata no karada wo Utsukushiku uruwashiku Irodorimashou

Tanoshii tanoshii Sougiya tanoshii  
Anata no karada wa Shousei no mono  
Onayami muyou Urei mo muyou  
Itsudemo Okigaru ni Gosoudan are

Eien no Nemuri e Izanaimashou

Iihihihihi...

**Welcome to the Undertaker's **

_**Undertaker**_

My humble self is the funeral home's undertaker,  
and I humbly await the day to provide service to you.  
Let me make your body nice and clean,  
and allow me to examine you carefully.

My humble self is the funeral home's undertaker,  
and I humbly accept your request for service.  
I will provide a handmade coffin, just for you,  
and you'll surely be satisfied with its comfort.

In the big moment of your life's conclusion,  
please allow my humble self to lend you a hand.  
I will paint it beautifully and lovably.

How fun! How fun! Being an undertaker is fun!  
Your body will be in my possession.  
There's no need to be troubled or distressed,  
because you can always feel free to consult me.

My humble self is the funeral home's undertaker,  
and I can also provide you some underground information.  
If you wish, I can use my pink bookmark  
and completely change your destiny.

Have some lukewarm black tea and freshly baked cookies,  
and let's slowly and leisurely have a chat.  
The price, is to give me the greatest laugh.

How fun! How fun! Being an undertaker is fun!  
Today, too, I'll have some fun with the corpses.  
There's no need for restraint or money.  
Just let me induce you into an eternal slumber.

"Now then, this is the special product I'll introduce today:  
a high-class coffin specially handmade by my humble self.  
The wood is first-class mahogany produced in Wales,  
and the futon is made from Yorkshire wool with a warranty letter.  
In the coffin, your body will be gently embraced  
by the countless white lilies placed around you.  
Ahehehehe..."

In the big moment of your life's conclusion,  
please allow my humble self to lend you a hand.  
I will paint your body beautifully and lovably.

How fun! How fun! Being an undertaker is fun!  
Your body will be in my possession.  
There's no need to be troubled or distressed,  
because you can always feel free to consult me.

Just let me induce you into an eternal slumber.  
Ahehehehe...


	31. Shampoo Dream

**Shampoo Dream**

_**Lau**_

Taida na ao to haraguroi egao  
Nijimasete oyogu yoru no chou  
Seserawarau you ni uron na tsuki to  
Kyoumi hon'i no HALATION

Tsukazuhanarezu tokutouseki de  
Karamasete mitsumeru hitomi  
Chouichiryuu no shittakaburi de  
Omowaseburi na SPOTLIGHT

Ikoku no Nichijou  
Yukai na Bousou

WONDERLAND Mutonjaku na CRY  
Aimai na kioku ga sasou  
Yes or No Tsurenai toiki  
Kakubetsu da ne

SHAMPOO DREAM  
Tanoshimasete Yeah  
SHAMPOO DREAM Sou  
KISS wo Hitotsu futatsu

Yume kara samenai eien Soretomo  
Yume wo mirarenai eien to  
Kumo no ito wa harimegurasarete  
Mogaku hodo hamaru DILEMMA

Kawaita Soburi de  
Kuruoshii Miburi de

WONDERLAND Utagoe wa sasurai  
Daitan de futeki na MELODY  
Love or Die Nemureru tora wa  
GAG SENSE Kaimu

SHAMPOO DREAM  
Shibiresasete Yeah  
SHAMPOO DREAM Sou  
Uso wo Mittsu yottsu

"Omote ka ura ka... Chou ka han ka... Yume ka utsutsu ka...  
Sonna koto wa docchi demo ii no sa  
Toki ni wa hara wo kukuru no mo taisetsu da yo.  
Tsurenai koto iwanaide saa...  
Omoshiroi no ga ichiban ja nai ka?"

WONDERLAND Nonki na LULLABY  
Juuman suru yami to enmu  
High or Low Setsunai toubou  
Karakau you ni

SHAMPOO DREAM  
Mitsumeatte Yeah  
SHAMPOO DREAM Sou  
Uso wo Mittsu yottsu

Soko wa WONDERLAND  
Yeah SHAMPOO DREAM  
Saredo WONDERLAND

Blurring a lazy green color and a scheming smile,  
I'm a butterfly swimming in the dark night,  
as if to sneer at the suspicious-looking moon  
and its curious-looking halation.

In my special box seat, I tangle our gazes,  
at a distance neither too far nor too close,  
with a super first-class pretense of knowing-how,  
under a very suggestive spotlight.

That's my everyday life in this distant land;  
it's a very pleasant and happy rampage.

Some indifferent tears and ambiguous memories  
are calling out to me to visit the Wonderland.  
"Yes or no?" I make a disinterested sigh.  
My, how exceptional!

Shampoo dream of an affluent upperclassman...  
I'll make sure you enjoy it, yeah...  
Shampoo dream of an affluent upperclassman...  
Yes, one kiss, two kisses...

An everlasting dream from which I won't wake up,  
or an eternity where I cannot dream?  
The cobweb traps have been laid out,  
and I plunge impatiently right into this dilemma.

With my thirsted practice swings,  
and my maddening body gestures.

In the Wonderland, a singing voice wanders about,  
with a bold and fearless melody.  
"Love or die?" The sleeping tiger  
has absolutely no sense of gags.

Shampoo dream of an affluent upperclassman...  
I'll make sure you become numb, yeah...  
Shampoo dream of an affluent upperclassman...  
Yes, three lies, four lies...

"Outside or inside? Odd or even? Dream or reality?  
Who cares about those kind of things?  
Sometimes it's important to prepare for the worst.  
Don't say I'm being indifferent.  
Things are good as long as they are interesting, right?"

In the Wonderland, a carefree lullaby  
is being filled with darkness, haze, and ashes.  
"High or low?" I run away with agony,  
as if just to tease around.

Shampoo dream of an affluent upperclassman...  
Let's look at each other in the eye, yeah...  
Shampoo dream of an affluent upperclassman...  
Yes, three lies, four lies...

That is the Wonderland.  
Yeah, it's the shampoo dream of an affluent upperclassman,  
but still, it's my Wonderland.

SebastianFan123: So I finished up the rest last night and will post them all at once. Please stay tuned for more!


	32. Addictive World

**Addictive World**

_**Lau**_

Mezametakunai genmu no naka de  
REAL ni somuki Ware wo wasureru  
Yoku ni obore Ai ni obore  
Saranaru shigeki motome samayou

Yami no mama tadayou machi Ah hah  
Hopeless Night  
Kiri no mama tatazumu machi

Dare ni mo kizukarenai you ni  
Yume wo urisabaku  
Kindan no tousui wa amai yuuwaku sa  
Sou TABOO da ne Yameru no kai?

Inochi wo kaketa GAME no toki wa  
RULE wo yaburi Ware wo wasureru  
Damashiatte Ubaiatte  
Saranaru shigeki motome samayou

Yami no naka tadayou kaze Ah hah  
Ride on Time  
Kuchiru naka tada fuku kaze

Dare ni mo kizukarenai you ni  
Doku wo shinobaseru  
Utakata no kyouraku wa amai maboroshi sa  
Sou TRICK da yo Wakaru no kai?

Haishin no kaihou wa keikaku-doori sa  
Kindan no tousui wa amai yuuwaku

Dare ni mo kizukarenai you ni  
Doku wo shinobaseru  
Utakata no kyouraku wa amai maboroshi... N?  
Mou GIVE UP kai?  
Nemuru to ii...

In an illusory dream from which I don't want to wake up,  
I turn my back to reality and forget about my own self.  
Drowning in desires, drowning in love,  
I wander about seeking even more stimulation.

The town floats in darkness.  
Ah hah, hopeless night.  
The town stands still in a fog.

Unnoticed by anyone,  
I sell dreams to the multitude.  
A forbidden intoxication is also a sweet temptation.  
Yes, it's a taboo, so are you stopping?

When I play a game with my life at stake,  
I break rules and forget about my own self.  
We trick each other, and snatch from each other,  
and wander about seeking even more stimulation.

The wind floats in darkness.  
Ah hah, ride on time.  
The wind blows through the rotting interior.

Unnoticed by anyone,  
I'll slip some poison.  
A transient pleasure is also a sweet illusion.  
Yes, it's a trick, do you understand now?

The unleashing of betrayal is just as I have planned.  
A forbidden intoxication is also a sweet temptation.

Unnoticed by anyone,  
I'll slip some poison.  
A transient pleasure is a sweet illusion!  
Yes, are you giving up? Just fall into a slumber.


	33. Ouji no Hinkaku

**Ouji no Hinkaku **

_**Soma**_

Isagiyoku kedakaku ikiteku  
Sore ga jibun STYLE Sunao na kokoro no mama ni  
Hanayaka ni oshare ni ikiteru  
Soshite jishin SMILE  
Dare ni mo makenai kurai no Ii otoko ni natte miseru!

Osanakatta koro no omoide wa Zutto hitoribocchi de  
Dare kara mo ore wa nani mo iwarezu ni sodatteitta  
Soredemo samishikunakatta no wa Sotto hitori no hito ga  
Hohoende ore no te wo nigirishimetekureteita kara

Kako ni fuketeinaide Saa arukidasou

Junsui ni ichizu ni ikiteku  
Sore ga jibun STYLE Sunao na kokoro no mama ni  
Honpou ni akaruku ikiteru  
Soshite jishin SMILE  
Dare ni mo makenai kurai no Ii otoko ni natte miseru!

Oroka na jibun no wagamama ni motto hayaku kizukeba  
Mattaku chigatta deai to wakare ni natteita no ka mo

Kako wo furikaerazu ni Saa hashiridasou

Isagiyoku kedakaku ikiteku  
Sore ga jibun STYLE Sunao na kokoro no mama ni  
Hanayaka ni oshare ni ikiteru  
Soshite jishin SMILE  
Dare ni mo makenai kurai no Ii otoko ni natte miseru!

Ryoute wo hirogete shinkokyuu  
Ore ga sekai no chuushin Sunao na kokoro no mama ni  
Utsukushiku massugu ni ikiyou  
Soshite jishin SMILE  
Minna ni sugoi'tte iwareru Ii otoko ni natte miseru!

**Dignity of a Prince **

_**Soma**_

To live an upright and noble life is my self style,  
all while maintaining an honest heart.  
I'm living gorgeously and stylishly, with a smile for myself.  
I'll show you that I can become a good man who will lose to no one.

From as far back as I can remember, I was always solitary,  
and was brought up with no one to talk to.  
But I did not feel lonely, because one person always  
quietly smiled for me, and was always tightly holding my hand.

Without being engrossed in the past, let's start walking forward.

To live a pure and earnest life is my self style,  
all while maintaining an honest heart.  
I'm living freely and cheerfully, with a smile for myself.  
I'll show you that I can become a good man who will lose to no one.

If I had realized my selfishness a little earlier,  
our encounter and separation would probably have been different.

Without looking back at the past, let's start dashing forward.

To live an upright and noble life is my self style,  
all while maintaining an honest heart.  
I'm living gorgeously and stylishly, with a smile for myself.  
I'll show you that I can become a good man who will lose to no one.

I extend my arms, and take a deep breath: I'm the center of the world!  
All while maintaining an honest heart.  
I will live beautifully and sincerely! Also with a smile for myself.  
I'll show you that I can become a good man whom everyone will say is amazing.


	34. Futari no HarmonySoma Side

**Futari no Harmony Soma side**

_**Soma**_

"Ore wa kokuou dai nijuurokushi, Soma Asman Kadar."  
"O-ore datte... atarashii koto ni chousen suru no wa daikoubutsu da.  
Jiman no khansama, Agni no tame ni utau zo."

Katsute wa hito wo kizutsuke tsumi wo kasaneteta  
Kegare ooi kako kara

Hiroi sekai ni tatta hitori torinokosareta you na  
Kodoku na kako kara

Futari deai (Ah-Light)  
Atsui manazashi de tokeru  
Sono tsumi ga Yurusareru Subete no hate e  
Tobitatou

You're Everything Futari no HARMONY  
Maroyaka na hibiki Kawa no nagareru you ni  
Kodoku na taiyou Oroka na gekkou  
Yorisou sadame

Itsuka mita yume to ryuusei  
Atarashii inochi no hajimari wo omoidasu  
Futari wo tsunagu hohoemi ga Kirameite

Ano hi made wa nani hitotsu shinjiteinakatta  
Subete wo suteteita

Ano hi made wa dare shi mo ga mikaeri ni mamire  
Soshite hanareteitta

Futari Ai to yuuki no flight  
Yasashii kaze ni fukarete  
Kanashimi mo Ayamachi de sae  
Nagareyuku

Hitori to hitori ga Mazariai  
Nigami ya umami ya koku wo hikidasu SPICE  
Amaeta kaze to Obieru kumo to  
Dakiau eien

Kakushiaji wa fushigi na komoriuta to  
Kirari hikaru namida no itteki  
Futari no HEART nijiiro ni Awasatte

You're in my heart Futari no RHAPSODY  
Yawaraka na yoin Ukabu yuuhi no you ni  
Nayameru hoshi to Modaeru daichi  
Hikiau setsuna

You're Everything Futari no HARMONY  
Atataka na mirai Hiruma no tsuki no you ni  
Futari shinjiai inori kome Soba ni ite

**Two People's Harmony~ Soma'sSide**

**Soma**

"I'm the king's 26th son, Soma Asman Kadar.  
I...I really enjoy new challenges!  
I'll sing for my magnificent butler, Agni."

From an extremely tainted past,  
a past of countless sins through injuring others...  
From a lonesome past,  
a past of being left alone in a vast world...

Then the two of us meet, ah light,  
and we melt and fuse by means of our blazing gazes.  
All of your sins will be forgiven,  
so let's start flying towards the end boundary of all.

You're everything. The harmony of the two of us  
has such a graceful sound, just like a flowing river.  
Our fate is to get close to each other,  
like how the lonely sun and the foolish moonlight converge.

At some point, I saw a dream and a shooting star,  
which reminded me of the beginning of a new life,  
as the smile connecting the two of us glittered.

Until that day, I didn't believe in a single thing  
-I had abandoned everything.  
Until that day, everyone only cared about returning favors,  
but as soon as they did they immediately disappeared.

On a flight of love and courage for just the two of us,  
while we are being caressed by the gentle wind,  
even our miseries and mistakes  
will start to flow away.

When one and another mingle, they create a spice  
that can extract bitterness, deliciousness, and thickness.  
It is an eternity where even the spoiled wind  
and the timid cloud can embrace each other.

With a lullaby of a mysterious hidden flavor,  
and a drop of tear that glitters with a flash of light,  
our hearts unite into a rainbow of seven colors.

You're in my heart. The rhapsody of the two of us  
is like a setting sun floating in a tender evening,  
in an instant moment where the anxious stars  
and the agonizing earth attract each other.

You're everything. The harmony of the two of us  
has a warm future, just like a daytime moon.  
Let's believe in each other, offer our prayers, and stay together.


	35. Kami no Migite no Theme

**Kami no Migite no Theme **

_**Agni**_

Mazu wa torimomoniku wo  
Shio to TURMERIC de momu  
YOGURT ni tsukekomi  
Suujikan nekaseru

CLOVE ya kurokoshou ya  
CUMIN nado no mi wo nabe ni  
Sukoshi oome no abura de nesshi  
Kaorizuke

Kizami tamanegi Nabe ni irete  
Chuubi de itameru  
Yagate yowabi ni shitara  
Ameiro ni naru made

GARLIC to GINGER wo  
Kuwae sara ni itamemasu  
TOMATO iretara jikkuri  
Suibun tobashite

Aa Koko kara ga kono migite Shounenba  
CARDAMON CORIANDER  
SPICE erandara

Taisetsu na kata no Shiawase egao  
Kono mune ni Egakitsutsu  
Furikakemashou

Kaguwashii CURRY FLAVOR  
Tachinobottekitara  
Nekaseteita toriniku  
YOGURT goto ireru

Kogenai you ki wo tsukete  
Yowabi de tokidoki mazete  
Niku ni hi ga tootta nara  
Shio de shiage shite

Aa Mou ichido koko de Migite SHOW TIME  
CLOVE ya CINNAMON de  
Kaori wo kuwaemasu

Mou Shokutaku no mae  
Omachikane deshou  
Tappuri to Yosoimasu  
Saa meshiagare

Aa Shokugo no amai MASALA CHAI mo  
SPICE ga kiitemasu  
Yasuragu kaori desu

Taisetsu na kata no Shiawase egao  
Kono mune ni Yakitsukete  
Koyoi mo GOOD NIGHT

First I gently rub the chicken with salt and turmeric;  
I marinade it in yogurt, and let it soak for several hours.  
With some clove, black pepper, and cumin seeds in a saucepan,  
I heat them with ample oil, to extract the fragrance.

I put the chopped onion into the pan and stir-fry on medium fire;  
when the color turns amber I'll switch to low fire.  
Then, I add garlic and ginger, and stir-fry even more.  
I also put in some tomato and diligently remove all the internal water.

Ah, from this point it's my right hand's critical moment.  
As soon as I've picked out cardamom, coriander, and other spices,  
I sprinkle them into the pan, while sketching in my heart  
the smiles of happiness of my valuable guests.

Once the fragrant curry flavor has risen up,  
I put in the entirety of the marinaded chicken and yogurt.  
Without burning them even the slightest, I stir-fry on low fire;  
as soon as heat has worked through the meat, I'll finish with some salt.

Ah, once again, it's my right hand's show time.  
I'll add some more fragrance with clove and cinnamon.  
You probably can hardly wait any longer at your dining table.  
I'll serve plenty to everyone. Now please enjoy your food.

Ah, the spice's even done its magic on  
the after-meal sweet masala chai—what a calming scent!  
As I burn into my heart the smiles of happiness  
of my valuable guests, I bid all of you another good night.


	36. Futari no Harmony Agni Side

**Futari no Harmony Agni side**

_**Agni**_

"Namasteji, Agni desu"  
"Kono kami ni sazukarishi migite ni... MIKE wo mochi, ima  
waga aruji Soma-sama no tame ni utaimashou."

Katsute wa hito wo kizutsuke tsumi wo kasaneteta  
Kegare ooi kako kara

Hiroi sekai ni tatta hitori torinokosareta you na  
Kodoku na kako kara

Futari Kiseki no you na Light  
Atsui manazashi de tokeru  
Kodoku sae Subete no hate e  
Tobitatou

You're Everything Futari no HARMONY  
Maroyaka na hibiki Kawa no nagareru you ni  
Kodoku na taiyou Oroka na gekkou  
Yorisou sadame

Itsuka mita yume to ryuusei  
Atarashii inochi no hajimari wo omoidasu  
Futari wo tsunagu hohoemi ga Kirameite

Ano hi made wa nani hitotsu shinjiteinakatta  
Subete wo suteteita

Ano hi made wa dare shi mo ga mikaeri ni mamire  
Soshite hanareteitta

Futari meguru (Ah-Flight)  
Yasashii kaze ni fukarete  
Kurushimi mo Tokeatte Ayamachi de sae  
Nagareyuku

Hitori to hitori ga Mazariai  
Nigami ya umami ya koku wo hikidasu SPICE  
Amaeta kaze to Obieru kumo to  
Dakiau eien

Kakushiaji wa fushigi na komoriuta to  
Kirari hikaru namida no itteki  
Futari no HEART nijiiro ni Awasatte

You're in my heart Futari no RHAPSODY  
Yawaraka na yoin Ukabu yuuhi no you ni  
Nayameru hoshi to Modaeru daichi  
Hikiau setsuna

You're Everything Futari no HARMONY  
Atataka na mirai Hiruma no tsuki no you ni  
Futari shinjiai inori kome Soba ni ite

"Good day to you. I am Agni.  
With this right hand of mine from God, allow me to hold a mic,  
and sing this song for my master Soma right now."

From an extremely tainted past,  
a past of countless sins through injuring others...  
From a lonesome past,  
a past of being left alone in a vast world...

The two of us, like two miraculous rays of light,  
melt and fuse by means of our blazing gazes.  
Let's start flying from this solitude  
towards the end boundary of all.

You're everything. The harmony of the two of us  
has such a graceful sound, just like a flowing river.  
Our fate is to get close to each other,  
like how the lonely sun and the foolish moonlight converge.

At some point, I saw a dream and a shooting star,  
which reminded me of the beginning of a new life,  
as the smile connecting the two of us glittered.

Until that day, I didn't believe in a single thing  
-I had abandoned everything.  
Until that day, everyone only cared about returning favors,  
but as soon as they did they immediately disappeared.

Ah, on a flight for just the two of us,  
while we are being caressed by the gentle wind,  
our anguishes melt and mix together,  
and then even all our mistakes start to flow away.

When one and another mingle, they create a spice  
that can extract bitterness, deliciousness, and thickness.  
It is an eternity where even the spoiled wind  
and the timid cloud can embrace each other.

With a lullaby of a mysterious hidden flavor,  
and a drop of tear that glitters with a flash of light,  
our hearts unite into a rainbow of seven colors.

You're in my heart. The rhapsody of the two of us  
is like a setting sun floating in a tender evening,  
in an instant moment where the anxious stars  
and the agonizing earth attract each other.

You're everything. The harmony of the two of us  
has a warm future, just like a daytime moon.  
Let's believe in each other, offer our prayers, and stay together.


	37. Jinsei ni wa Ai to Kanade to, Koukai

**Jinsei ni wa Ai to Kanade to, Koukai **

_**Druitt**_

Barairo no kaze Anata no toiki sa  
Au tabi ni hora Utsukushii  
Donna mahou nan'dai?

Amai koshitsuki wa Toki wo tomeru sa  
Mekurumeku kagayaki Tawamure ni matataku

Jinsei shalalala  
Utsukushii mono Misete ageyou  
Kagami ni utsuru anata sa

Azayaka na toki Tokeyuku taikutsu  
Hyaku no hana yori Kaori sakimidareru Lady  
Itazura ni Jirashite  
Mata yume de aeru sa

"Ow... Ou! Sekaijuu wo terasu sono mabayui kagayaki.  
DRESS no shita no koukyuu katsu sensai na amami no, uruwashiki shigeki...  
Chu chu chu... Tayasuku furete wa ikenai yo.  
Te wo nobashite mo todokanai, hoshi no you na kedakai kifujin na no sa..."

Bi wa mederu mono Ai wa kanaderu mono  
Kirabiyaka ni yureru Yume no koukai e

Jinsei shalalala  
Sekai no subete ga  
Sono utsukushisa Hikitateru housekibako

Yuuwaku no yousei Dakishimetai no sa  
Izanai no KISS Yorokonde kazarimashou  
Karakai no WINK  
Mata yume de mitsumeaou Eien ni

Jinsei shalalala  
Azayaka na toki  
Hyaku no hana yori Kaori sakimidareru Lady  
Itazura ni Jirashite Saa

Anata no hitomi ni... Kanpai

The rosy breeze is actually your breath.  
It's always so elegant whenever we meet.  
Just what kind of magic is it?

Your sweet-looking posture stops even time.  
Your dazzling radiance playfully winks.

Life, shalalala...  
Allow me to show you something truly beautiful:  
your reflection in the mirror, that is.

In this brightly colored moment, with the boredom melting away,  
you are a madly blooming lady more fragrant than even a hundred roses.  
After teasing me so provocatively,  
we'll surely be able to meet again in my dream.

"Oh...oh! Your elegant radiance illuminates the entire world!  
The high-class but delicate sweetness under your dress is such a lovely stimulus.  
Tsk tsk tsk... But we must not come into contact so freely.  
After all, you are a lady, just like the stars above unreachable by mortal hands."

Beauty is something to love; love is a music piece to play.  
Now, let's go on a voyage into our gorgeously swaying dreams.

Life, shalalala...  
Everything is this world is a treasure chest,  
which your beauty will be able to draw out.

I want to embrace tightly this captivating fairy.  
Allow me to adorn delightfully your inviting kiss.  
With our teasing winks,  
let's stare at each other again in our dream, forever.

Life, shalalala...  
In this brightly colored moment,  
you are a madly blooming lady more fragrant than even a hundred roses.  
After teasing me so provocatively...

"A toast to your gorgeous eyes!"


	38. Haitoku Wonderland

**Haitoku Wonderland**

_**Druitt**_

Shakouki no owari magiwa Yume mo owaru  
Seijaku no kokoro ni Ichiwa no komadori tomaru

Wakutekaru Tagiru Minagitteku watashi wo  
Fushidara na sanbyoushi no Sasou koakuma WALTZ

Shh iki wo koroshite So mori no oku made  
Ah yuramekirameku soko wa Eden

Uh pikaru kuchibiru Oh puniru ninoude  
Sube-sube sakotsu Amai kimi wa DOLCE?

Ikou komadori no sora e  
Gosen no tekihei Yukute wo saegirou to mo

Lovin' You kimi wo hanasanai  
Sebone no ushiro no ura made dakishimetai!

Shakouki ga Watashi no naka dake hajimaru  
Kokoro no tomarigi ni Ichiwa no komadori oriru

Wakiagaru Tobasu Funka shiteku watashi no  
Hiraku mae no tsubomi no BEAUJOLAIS NOUVEAU WINE

Sleep hitomi wo tojite Sweet ware wo wasurete  
Pose yoromekirameku koko wa WONDERLAND

Love momo no hira-hira Rose saita CORSAGE  
Tsuru-tsuru SILK Jitsu wa kimi no suhada

Ikou komadori no kuni e  
Futari de touhikou GOAL wa hanasaku CHAPEL

Robin' You watashi mo komadori  
Sekai no hate made hateru made tsuibamitai!

Shh iki wo koroshite So mori no oku made  
Ah yuramekirameku soko wa Eden

Uh pikaru kuchibiru Oh puniru ninoude  
Sube-sube sakotsu Amai kimi wa DOLCE? PARFAIT!?

Ikou komadori no sora e  
Goman no tekihei Yukute wo saegirou to mo

Lovin' You kimi wo hanasanai

The end of the social season also marks the end of my dreams.  
Just then, on my silent heart, a robin comes to a halt.

With its dowdy triple-time waltz, that little devil lures me,  
as I, already excited and boiling, swell up even more.

Shh, hold your breath, and stay so until you've gone deeply into the forest.  
Ah, there, wavering and sparkling, is the Garden of Eden.

Uh, your glittering lips. Oh, your two very delicate arms.  
Your collarbones are so smooth. Are you a sweet candy?

Let's leave for the sky where the robins fly,  
even if 5,000 enemy troops are trying to block our path.

Lovin' you, I will not let go of you.  
I want to embrace you tightly, all the way to your backside!

The social season begins only inside me.  
Just then, onto the perch tree of my heart, a robin flies down.

My nearly blooming flower bud's Beaujolais nouveau wine  
is boiling up, seeping out, and about to erupt.

Sleep, with my eyes closed. I'll forget about my sweet self.  
I'm doing a faltering and sparkling pose, here in this Wonderland.

My fluttering peachy love, and your rose corsage...  
This smooth silk is actually your naked skin.

Let's leave for the robins' paradise.  
The two of us will elope together, and our goal is the flowery chapel.

[You are a robin,] and I am a robin as well;  
I want to keep pecking all the way to the ends of this world.

Shh, hold your breath, and stay so until you've gone deeply into the forest.  
Ah, there, wavering and sparkling, is the Garden of Eden.

Uh, your glittering lips. Oh, your two very delicate arms.  
Your collarbones are so smooth. Are you a sweet candy? Or parfait?

Let's leave for the sky where the robins fly,  
even if 50,000 enemy troops are trying to block our path.

Lovin' you, I will not let go of you.  
I want to embrace you tightly, all the way into your backside!


	39. Sen no Tamashii to Ochita Shinigami

**Sen no Tamashii to Ochita Shinigami **

_**Sebastian**_

Aware na shinigami Uso to tsumi kasaneru  
Hitotsu no tamashii wo Sukuu tame  
Tsumeyoru akuma wa Meirei ni shitagau  
Hitotsu no tamashii wo Kurau tame

Hitasura ni Agaite mite mo  
Soko wa deguchi naki Meikyuu

Sen no yoru ni sen no tamashii Hanatsu hikari ga  
Yami wo saite ibasho oshieru  
Kami no na suteta Shinigami

Sen no yoru ni sen no tamashii Tsumi no honoo ni  
Sono mi yakare tadare kurushimu  
Naraku ni ochita Shinigami

**A Thousand Souls and a Fallen Shinigami**

_**Sebastian**_

A miserable Shinigami repeats lies and sins  
to save a single soul.  
An approaching demon follows the orders  
to devour a single soul.

Even if you struggle with all your might  
there is no exit in that maze.

In a thousand nights, a thousand souls radiate a light  
that pierces through the dark, revealing the whereabouts  
of the Shinigami who abandoned the name of God.

In a thousand nights, a thousand souls.  
The Shinigami who fell into hell suffers,  
his body burned and scorched in the flames of sin.

SebastianFan123: I apologize everyone! I thought I had done this one already. I am still working on Red or Black but it should be here soon.


	40. Red or Black?

**Akaka Kuroka**

_**Sebastian and Grell**_

_**Grell:**_Nureta kuro ni tagiru youna aka

Anata igo ino dareka ja mazerarenai

_**Sebastian:**_ Yoshimashou

_**Grell: **_Tokimeitakuseni

_**Sebastian: **_Iradachi desu

_**Grell: **_Iya yo iabakari ja geiganai!

_**Background:**_ Konomajiwari wa konomajiwari wa

_**Grell:**_ Kasumeta hibana ga yami ni saku

_**Background: **_Kowarete hoshii midarete hoshii

_**Grell:**_ Fushidara na yori ni hateru made

Dice demonakerya Card janai Roulette,Who's Dead?

Daitan na rouge de sou kuruoshii roll de maware! Black or Red?

Bet! Nanji osoruru na kare

_**Sebastian: **_Shoubu wa mieterudeshou

_**Grell: **_Not yet!

_**Background:**_ Konoyubisaki de, konoshitasaki de

_**Grell:**_ Anata no nakami no sukuitoru

_**Background:**_Afure te hoshii, tokashite hoshii

_**Grell:**_ Koori no toiki ga hateru made

_**Sebastian:**_ Naraba otsure shimashou chi no soko e

_**Grell: **_Koyoi love or die

Akaka

_**Sebastian: **_Kuroka

_**Grell: **_Senketsu ga kaoru mukuro no Bed de.

_**Sebastian:**_ Ochi te how alive

_**Grell:**_ Akaka

_**Sebastian:**_Kuroka

Karami au gokusai no higeki wo.

_**Grell: **_Mono ashinnai motto kanji saseteyo steady

_**Sebastian:**_ Onozomi nara

_**Grell:**_ Uttosou iterujanai

_**Sebastian:**_Sore de wa...

_**Background:**_ Anata to futari

_**Grell: **_Mou ranbou ne

_**Background: **_Kindan no Game

_**Sebastian: **_Nido toha ainuyouni

_**Background: **_Anata to futari

_**Grell: **_Ah,sou,sono kanji!

_**Background: **_Kindan no Game

_**Sebastian: **_Kizami mashouka shuushifu wo.

_**Grell:**_Koyoi love or die

Akaka

_**Sebastian:**_ Kuroka

_**Grell: **_Fukaku kui komu yokubou no kiba

_**Sebastian:**_ Ochi te how alive

_**Grell: **_Akaka

_**Sebastian:**_ Kuroka

_**Grell: **_Nagare komu furachi na moudoku

Koyoi love or die

Akaka

_**Sebastian: **_Kuroka

_**Grell: **_Senketsu ga kaoru mukuro no Bed de

_**Sebastian: **_Ochi te how alive

_**Grell: **_Akaka

_**Sebastian:**_Kuroka

Karami au gokusai no higeki

_**Grell: **_Omote to ura,otoko,onna,aijou to zouo,aka to kuro to atashi, anata. Mazari aeba sugoku iwadou...

_**Sebastian:**_ Kuro wa aka wo nuri tsubusu.

_**Grell:**_ Red seems to seethe when drenched in black  
I can't blend with anyone but you

_**Sebastian:**_ Let's not

_**Grell: **_and yet I fell in love

_**Sebastian: **_It's irritating

_**Grell: **_ No, no it's boring!

_**Background:**_This relationship, this relationship  
_**Grell:**_ A stolen spark blooms in the darkness  
_**Background:**_ I want you to break, I want you to be upset  
Until this chaotic night ends  
If not my dice, not a card, then roulette, who's dead?  
With a bold rouge and those crazy rules, spin ! Black or red?  
Bet! Don't you be afraid  
_**Sebastian:**_ you can see this game eh?  
_**Grell:**_ Not yet!  
_**Background:**_ With this fingertip, with the tip of this tongue

_**Grell: **_What's inside you will be scooped up  
_**Background:**_ I want you to overflow, I want you to melt  
_**Grell: **_Until your icy breath turns into a hot flush

_**Sebastian:**_ If so then follow me to the bottom of the earth

_**Grell:**_ Tonight "love or die?" Red?

_**Sebastian:**_ Black?

_**Grell: **_On the bed of a corpse that smells like fresh blood  
_**Sebastian: **_Falling down "how alive?"

Grell: Red?  
_**Sebastian: **_Black? To get entangled in a rich tragedy

Grell: I'm not satisfied, can you make me feel more steady  
_**Sebastian:**_ If it's your wish  
_**Grell: **_Isn't it what I've been saying all along  
_**Sebastian:**_ Then

_**Background: **_Just the two of us ah!

_**Grell:**_ Let's get rough

_**Background:**_ The forbidden game

_**Sebastian:**_ As if we would never meet again

_**Background:**_ The forbidden game

_**Grell: **_Just the two of us ah

_**Background: **_ that's it, that feeling!  
_**Sebastian:**_ Let's carve the end

_**Grell: **_Tonight "love or die?" Red?  
_**Sebastian:**_ Black?

_**Grell: **_My teeth desire to dig in deeply

_**Sebastian:**_ Falling down "how alive?"

_**Grell:**___Red?

_**Sebastian:**_ Black? Poison will flow into your insolence  
_**Grell: **_Tonight "love or die?"

Red?  
_**Sebastian:**_ Black?  
_**Grell:**_ On the bed of a corpse that smells like fresh blood

_**Sebastian: **_Falling down "how alive?"

_**Grell:**_ Red?

_**Sebastian: **_Black? To get entangled in a rich tragedy

_**Grell:**_ Front, back, man, woman, love, hate, red, black, me, you, is it possible for such an impure mix to come together?  
_**Sebastian: **_The black smears out the red

_**Eric's Alan:**_ *bows* I apologize! There are many mistakes I am positive...if not then that makes me happy. Unfortunately there are. I am sorry for the wait as well. I had a ton of trouble with this song. Also yes I did change my user name.


	41. Namashitsuji no Theme

_**Eric's Alan: I know I am here early but I just wanted to remind all of you to sing this to the tune of...Shinigaimi Haken Kyokai.**_

**Namashitsuji no Theme**

Atsui hakushu Ureshii desu  
Mo ichido SHOW wo  
Mitai no dare? Da~re?

Sono egao ni Arigato desu  
HEART de KISS  
Shitai no dare? Da~re?

Sono ichi! Mina-san mo  
Megane chakuyou no koto  
Sono ni! Ai to yume wo  
Chanto teire suru koto  
Sono san! Kanashimi wa  
Getsumatsu ni seisan wo  
Sono yon! HANDSOME ni  
Aeba sono hi Saikou yo

Hibi keiko ni hagemi  
Kyou no hi wo mukaeta  
Yudan wa kinmotsu da  
Choushi noru to sugu ni  
Serifu wasureru zo!

Atsui hakushu Ureshii desu  
Mo ichido SHOW wo  
Mitai no dare?  
Sono egao ni Arigato desu  
HEART de KISS  
Shitai no dare? Da~re?

Gekijou dereba kitto  
Itsumo no kodoku ga matteru  
Demo makenaide kono mune ni  
Omoide ga kagayaku  
Eien fumetsu sa

Atsui hakushu Ureshii desu  
Mo ichido SHOW wo  
Mitai no dare?  
Sono egao ni Arigato desu  
HEART de KISS  
Shitai no dare? Da~re?

**Theme of Live Butler**

Warm applause makes us happy.  
Who wants to see the show  
another time? Who~?

Thank you for your smiles.  
Who do you want  
to kiss with hearts? Who~?

No. 1! All of you  
should wear glasses too.  
No. 2! You must take care  
of your love and dreams.  
No. 3! Sadness  
must be settled at the end of the month.  
No. 4! If you meet someone handsome  
that will be the best day.

We got to this day  
after working hard during rehearsal.  
We must never relax our guard,  
because if we let ourselves be carried away  
we will immediately forget the lines!

Warm applause makes us happy.  
Who wants to see the show  
another time?  
Thank you for your smiles.  
Who do you want  
to kiss with hearts? Who~?

When you exit the theater  
the usual loneliness will be there awaiting you.  
But don't surrender to it, because the memories  
will be shining in your heart,  
forever undying.

Warm applause makes us happy.  
Who wants to see the show  
another time?  
Thank you for your smiles.  
Who do you want  
to kiss with hearts? Who~?


	42. Ai wa Chimamire

**Ai wa Chimamire**

_**Sebastian**_

"Suki ya nen" 'tte sasayaita  
Te ni ase wo nigiri  
"Aho ya na"'tte hatakare  
Ai wa chimamire

Otoko no oira ni  
Koko made iwasete  
Sore de ee no ka?  
Omae akuma ya...  
Nakeba London  
Kiri ni musebu yoru

"Suki ya nen" 'tte sakendeta  
Mune wo kakimushiri  
"Kudoi wa" 'tte kerarete  
Ai wa zetsumei

Scotch sakaba no  
Nawanoren kuguri  
Yoishireru tabi  
Omae koishii...  
Basha wo hashirase  
Kiri de jikoru yoru

Kiri ni musebu yoru  
Kiri ni mayou yoru  
Kiri ga harenu yoru  
Kiri ga nai yameta

**Love is Covered in Blood **

_**Sebastian**_

I whispered to you "I love you"  
in breathless excitement.  
You replied "you're an idiot" and hit me.  
Love is covered in blood.

Are you fine with that?  
After I, a man,  
told you that much...  
You're really a devil...  
I cry,  
and London is choked with mist.

I screamed to you "I love you",  
tearing my heart out.  
You replied "I'm sick of you" and kicked me.  
Love is deadly.

Whenever I pass under the rope curtain  
of a Scotch pub  
and get drunk  
I miss you...  
I ride my carriage  
and crash in the mist tonight.

Choked in the mist tonight.  
Lost in the mist tonight.  
The mist won't clear away tonight.  
This won't ever end, I quit.


	43. Kanzen Muketsu Chouzetsu Gikou Niwashi

**Eric's Alan: 1008 views! Here is a little 'thank you'**

_**Kanzen Muketsu Chouzetsu Gikou Niwashi **_

Phantomhive-ke no Shiyounin wa  
Bocchan ga nozomu koto wo Dekinakya ikenain'desu  
Phantomhive-ke no Shiyounin wa  
Donna konnan na koto mo Dekite atarimae

Dakedo Kyou mo Niwa no kigi Zenbu oreteru  
Mata okorareru Do do doushiyou!

Sonna doji na boku mo Ichiryuu no Niwashi ni naru! Ganbaru!  
Sebastian-san ni Ironna koto Osowarou  
Dakara Kyou no MISS wo Wasurenaide Kondo wa zettai yaranai  
Na no ni Ashita ni wa mata doji wo shisou So re wa ma zu i n de su!

Phantomhive-ke no Bard-san wa  
Kurokoge ryouri no meijin Are wa taberarenai  
Phantomhive-ke no Mey-Rin san wa  
Kyuukyoku dojikko no Meganekko

Dakedo Dame guai wa Boku mo maketenai  
Jiman ni naranai So so so so soredemo ne!

Boku wa Dekiru koto wo Hitotsuzutsu Teinei ni ganbaru  
Ano shiroi TERRACE ni Midori no tsuta Kazarou  
Itsuka Suteki na niwa Yuuga na toki Bocchan ni sasageru  
Pika-pika no niwa wo tsukureru you na Niwa shi ni na ru n de su!

Dakedo Kyou mo Niwa no Bara Zenbu karashite  
Tsui-tsui ukkari to Da da da da daijiken!

Itsuka Boku mo  
Sensai ni Teire wo shita Midori yureru Komichi ni  
Komorebi ga Afureru Sonna niwa tsukurou

Itsumo Hikari no kaze Minna no koe Egao no hibi Hakobu yo  
Kyou mo Ashita mo Zuutto Mirai made Kono mama Itsu made mo  
Minna to Itsu made mo  
Itsu made mo

The servants of the Phantomhive House  
must do everything as the Young Master wishes.  
The servants of the Phantomhive House  
must be able to overcome any type of difficulty.

However, today, again, all the garden trees are snapped.  
I'll get yelled at again. Wha-wha-wha-wha-what to do?!

Although I'm very clumsy,  
I will become a top-notch gardener! I'll do my best!  
I'll learn a lot of things from Mr. Sebastian.  
That's why I'm never forgetting today's mistake,  
so that I'll never do it again in the future.  
But I feel like I'll do something clumsy again tomorrow,  
and that would definitely not be good!

Mr. Bard of the Phantomhive House  
is a master chef of inedible charred food.  
Ms. Mey-Rin of the Phantomhive House  
is the ultimate glasses-wearing bungler.

But in terms of incompetence I haven't lost yet.  
It's not something to be proud of, bu-bu-bu-bu-but still!

As long as it's within the range of my ability,  
I'll carefully complete every task.  
I should decorate that white terrace with some green ivies.  
One day, I'll present to the Young Master  
a dreamy garden with an elegant atmosphere.  
I will definitely become a gardener  
who will be capable of constructing a glittering garden!

However, today, again, I killed all the roses in the garden.  
I was careless and it was an unintentional di-di-di-di-disaster!

Some day, the trees and bushes trimmed by me with elegance  
will be able to sway by the small garden path.  
I'll create a garden where sunlight trickles through the leaves.  
I'll always convey the breeze of radiance,  
everyone's voice, and the times of happiness.  
Today, and tomorrow, and all the way into the future,  
I'll make sure things stay this way no matter what.  
With everyone, always this way.  
Forever.


	44. Mirai no Omoide

_**Eric's Alan: IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END SO PLEASE READ**_

_**Mirai no Omoide **_

Atatakai yume wo mita Sougen de ohirune wo suru yume  
Ano toki Boku no ue ni ukabu Kumo Watagashi mitai da na

Natsukashii uta ga aru Ki no ue de tori to utau uta  
Komorebi Boku no mimi ni sasayaku Oto ORGEL mitai da na

Aa Sonna oyasumi Suteki da na  
Oyashiki ni iru Minna to Doko ka e Dekakeyou  
Aa Itsuka sono kaze no oka e  
Bokura no yume Hakonde PICNIC Ikou

Gata-goto-goto basha ga yuku Dekoboko-boko michi norikoete  
Odekake mo "Minna de ikou" to Kyou wa Oyashiki oyasumi de

Aa Umi no mieru Kokage de  
PICNIC no Obentou Minna to Hirogeteru  
Aa Tsugumi no koe Sora takaku  
Kusaikire Kaoru Oka Minna to utau

Kono Ude no Ikisugita Chikara Yaku ni tatsu nara  
Dou ka Itsu itsu made mo Kono mama de Isasete...

Aa Shounen no hi no Mama de  
Yuuguredoki no Kimochi wo Kakaete Hashiritai

Aa Kin'iro no hi ni Terasare  
Yasashii kaze Tsutsumare Bokura wa Iru yo

_**Memories of the Future **_

I've just had a heartwarming dream,  
where I have been taking an afternoon nap in the meadow.  
The clouds floating above me at the time  
look so much like cotton candy.

Then, I have a fondly-remembered song,  
which I sing in a tree with the birds.  
The whispering of the sunlight trickling through the leaves  
sounds so much like the melody of a music box.

Ah, that kind of nap is so fantastic!  
Let's go out somewhere with everyone from the mansion!  
Ah, some time let's take our dream  
to that breezy hill and have a picnic!

Rattling-clattering, the horse carriage creaks,  
as we ride across the bumpy-lumpy road.  
Since everyone has gone out together,  
today the mansion can finally take a break.

Ah, in the tree shade from where the sea is in the view,  
everyone together lays out the picnic food.  
Ah, the thrush birds high up in the sky are singing  
with us sitting down here on the grass-scented hill.

If my extreme arm strength can be of help,  
I'd want us to somehow stay this way forever.

Ah, while we are young and tender,  
I want to start running in this twilight.  
Ah, being shone by the golden setting sun,  
there we are, embraced by the gentle breeze.

_**Eric's Alan:...Guys I need to be perfectly honest with you all. Updates for all stories I have going,Music of Dreams and A Demon's Love,will be much slower than my normal pace. Things have happened and writing romance right now is rather painful but I won't quit I promise. I apologize *bows* **_


	45. Chapter 45

Eric's Alan: So I forgot this when I was working on the list of songs to do. So here it is...really late.

Si deus me relinquit,  
Ego deum relinquo.

Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere potest

Omnias ianuas praecludo,  
Sic omnias precationes obsigno

Sed,  
Qui me defendet  
Ab me terribilissimo ipse?

If God has forsaken me

I shall forsake God

Only the oppressed my possess a black key

Close all doors

thus seal away all prayers

but,

who protects me

from me,the terrible?


End file.
